


Pink potion should not be put in coffee

by 8fred9



Series: Potion verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark!Bruce, Doctor Who References, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I REGRET NOTHING, Jealousy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Now beta, Phil is not dead, Possessive Behavior, fluff so much fluff I'm so sorry for the fluff, over use of spell casting when piss off, so I reposted all of the chapters with correction, sorry Steve torturing you if fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants his brother happiness over anything else and when he decide that this happiness can only be found if his brother has a special someone...well love potion seems the best way to go and the intended target was not Tony Stark...but well he likes sweets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potion for lock of hair

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many Loki & Tony fanfiction I had this idea and started thinking about it and I felt like it would be fun to make a very possesive Loki and then I decide that Tony would find it fun, Fury would be driven crazy and Steve would have waited to long to act on his feeling for Tony and would now suffer....sorry....no not really O_O

The thought was quite simple really, if Thor God of Thunder had changed from the love of a woman, who consequently showed him the value of life on Midgard; what would it do to his dear brother? Jane moved next to him interrupting his moment of clarity and, if he was honest with himself, a quite genius idea. She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder making a little happy sound when the God started to lovingly play with her hair. A little smile played on the corners of his mouth, because really the little woman was quite adorable when completely relaxed and sated. He stayed like that for a moment just enjoying the quiet time, before he would have to go back outside in his armor and protect his world from evil.

He looked around the small room of the small apartment he rented (well Anthony Stark rented it for him). Since Jane had started stopping by the Avengers mansion more and more these past few months, knowing how distressed Thor was after the whole thing with the God of Mischief, they had started to want a little privacy and after drunkenly complaining about the subject with the Man of Iron, the little man had found Thor an apartment not too far from the mansion. Jane had fell in love with the old building so full of little sounds but very cozy and the small nest had become theirs. Thor still lived in the mansion, but every time Jane would come down to visit him, he would depart to live in the smaller space. The quiet domesticity of the whole thing had started another strand of thought for the God, always thinking of his brother, who after his trial in Asgard, had vanished. Thor was no fool, he knew that his brother had suffered for his mistake at the hands of their father, and if the glimpse he had seen of his brother just before he disappeared was anything to go by, his anger was still strong.

And so it was that after four months of worrying about his little brother, Thor had finally heard news from his mother that he was back in Midgard. No news of war or mischief but he was back none the less. And spending three of those four months in Jane's company that had led to a simple conclusion. His brother needed someone to care for him and for him to care for.

+++

The only person that the God of Thunder knew who could help him in finding his brother was the Oracle of Destiny; an old being residing in the deep frozen caves of Asgard. So taking advantage of a weekend without Jane or any Avengers related business, Thor finally found himself in front of the being.

"Oracle I, Son of the Allfather and God of Thunder, seek your help in an urgent matter!"

A little red haired girl came out of the shadows wearing a long white dress which floated around her ankles, never quite touching the ground and always moving. No one knew what the true appearance of the Oracle was, it was always changing: sometimes male, sometimes female, sometimes old and at other times young. The Oracle had no age or gender, it just had been and would always be a presence in Asgard. Rumor had it that even the Allfather didn't know when the being had appeared in his land, and didn't really care to know as long as it would help his people and not cause harm, it was allowed to stay.

"I know why you seek my help young Odinson, but do you know the result that could come of your brother founding his soulmate, great things yes, but for whom?"

"Are you seeing wars and destruction in his future?"

The child narrowed her eyes at the thunder deity seeing his determination. She shook her head slightly, but still keep her eyes on the young God.

"Oh no little one, your brother will never seek war again, destruction yes but that of his enemies and those who would harm his love. But he will not let his heart love again and we both know this. Betrayal was his reward the first time and he turned his back on the emotion, only accepting rage and loneliness."

The oldest son of the Allfather looked so sad at this that the Oracle could only smile at his defeat. Yes the youngest had turned his back on his family, but his the same person had done so too and here was the result of that destruction. But...

"There is another way little one, but it would be against your principles and would likely make the little love your brother has for you die if you so choose this path."

"What is this path you speak of?"

"A love potion, it would have to be given to the person your brother his destined to."

"How would it affect this person and my brother?"

"To this person nothing will happen, he or she would have no ill effect once the potion was consumed. But your brother, on the other hand, will feel the need to be close to this person, to protect, care and make sure of their happiness."

"But what if the love is never returned?"

"Then your brother will suffer greatly, but if the other loves him back, the effects of the potion will disappear and only will remain the love they have for each other."

Thor could see all the risk there was in this somewhat simple task. But then again how to find his brother’s soulmate and as if hearing his thoughts the Oracle spoke again.

"The one meant for your brother will come to you and you will recognize this person the moment you see him or her. It is your choice young warrior, if you so choose, take the pink vial in front of you and leave behind a lock of your hair as payment or leave without this help I offer you."

She turned, making the white dress float in an agitated manner around her legs and disappear in the shadows, leaving the God staring at the little vial that had appeared on the rock platform in front of him. This could be his brother’s salvation or his complete demise. But she had said he would know this fated person on sight and he would believe the being if only for his brother sake. Taking out his dagger the God of Thunder cut out a strand of his hair and left it behind as he walked away with the future of his brother clutched in his hands.


	2. Tony likes candy

This, the young God decided was ridiculous, he had been in possession of the vial for now five weeks and nothing had happened, he had not found his brother or his fated one. As an Avengers he would meet people all day long, always surrounded by them, but he had not felt anything from any of them. He was sitting at the kitchen table of his small apartment while Jane was in the kitchen preparing a feast for him and the two others that were to arrive soon. Jane had noticed his frustration, but after poking at the God for answer the night before had decided to drop the matter and focus on the lovely evening to come.

The doorbell rang and Jane glared at Thor until he finally went to get it. Behind it was his friend and ally Anthony Stark and his lovely now ex-lover, but still friend and CEO (whatever that was), Pepper Potts.

"Lady Potts, Anthony Stark it is..."

"Tony, big guy we talk about this, it is Tony for you and everybody else, Tony."

The little man didn't seem mad or anything, but the God still nodded his understanding, having had this conversation many times.

"My apologies Tony, it is still a pleasure to receive you in my humble home."

"No need to big guy, and now where is the lovely hostess for this amazing meal I already smell?"

"Kitchen!"

Came the response to Tony’s question as Jane poked her head around the corner to smile at the pair. Thor knew that Jane quite liked spending time with Miss Potts so he had decided to invite her and his friend to a meal, so he would at least have someone to talk to. Tony, always happy to spend some time with the Thunder God, had accepted without too much fuss, especially after Pepper nagging that she didn't have time to make regular friends with all her work. And so with this little push of guilt Tony was now on a kind of double date, but not really since there was only one real couple: the big guy and his lady love.

Halfway through the meal Thor’s mind started to drift toward his brother and the potion again, until something dawned on him. Pepper and Tony! Most importantly Pepper Potts, the woman who had dated Tony for quite a while before the friendly breakup, but still Thor could see the resemblance between Tony and Loki. The way they talk, their love for jokes and little mischief. She had experience in this kind of character, she had love Anthony Stark and still love him if in a friendly manner. Yes, if the God really thought about it she would be perfect for his brother. She had patience, she was caring, but she still had her temper and could put Tony back in his place with just a few words. She was great at banter and intelligent, she would be perfect.

Quite happy with this idea, Thor spent the rest of the meal smiling like a loon and thinking of a way to make the little woman drink the potion. The solution presented itself naturally when the dessert came.

"Thor, sweetie, would you go make the coffee?"

Looking a Jane for a minute, he almost jumped over the table at the opportunity. In the coffee! Yes this would work very well. Starting the machine like Jane had showed him, he made a detour to the bedroom snatching the little vial from its hiding place in a book and return to the kitchen in a hurry. He took out four cups and after filling them with coffee poured the pink liquid into the first cup. For a time nothing happened, but then the coffee became a weird purple color. This was clearly a problem. Trying to think fast of what to do before Jane grew suspicious of how long it was taking him to prepare a simple coffee, Thor turned to the refrigerator, remembering Jane’s love for whipped cream on her coffee. If Pepper didn't pay too much attention to her drink and if he hide the color with the foamy white dessert, this could work. Covering the spiked coffee and Jane’s coffee with whipped cream, the Godadded chocolate chips on top and in Thor’s haste he only grabbed three mugs. Wanting to quickly get the potion to the lovely Miss Potts.

"Thank you sweetie, but don't forget Tony, you know how he gets with his caffeine."

Torn between staying to see Pepper drink the potion and going back to the kitchen for the rest, Thor finally turned around in a hurry to fetch the last coffee. Only once in the kitchen, he grabbed the mug too hard making it explode in his hands and startling a little cry of surprise out of him.

"Thor, are you all right?"

Jane, Pepper, and Tony came rushing in the kitchen and after moment of surprise Tony was leaning on the wall laughing at Thor’s shocked face. After cleaning up the shattered glass, Jane took Thor to the bedroom to change while Pepper and Tony cleaned the rest of the coffee from the floor.

"Are you sure you’re alright, you've been acting weird tonight...well weirder than usual."

"Yes I am quite fine Jane it is only that my thoughts are divided between here and my brother."

Jane gave him a sad little smile, knowing well the pain that was now in her lover’s face.

"I know you worry about him sweetie, but I'm sure in his own way he is alright and if not, then maybe it will show him that he needs you. Either way I'm sure you will have news of him sooner than you think."

Allowing himself a moment of comfort, the big guy leaned forward burying himself in his lover’s embrace and letting his senses be overwhelmed by her presence. Only to have it all shattered by a shout from the living room.

"Tony! That was my coffee!"

Thor burst out of the bedroom and entered into a scene from his worst nightmare. Tony was holding the now empty cup of potion coffee and grinning at Pepper who was looking at him with a little smile of her own.

"So? Pepper who doesn't even like coffee that much and sweet coffee even less. I saw your face when you spotted the whipped cream and more so my coffee was killed by the Thor, it needed replacement."

"Fine, alright, but still I have never seen you drink a coffee that fast and that is saying a lot coming from me."

"It was really good, speaking of which. Thor where did you... Are you alright big guy? You seem a little pale."

+++++

Even with Thor’s explanation and after actually realizing that yes the coffee had been quite purple, well from what he could see of the little bit left at the bottom of the cup, Tony refused to believe it. He had not just drunk a love potion that would make the God of Mischief fall in love with him.

"No! No, no, no, no, no...I will not be the little happy bride to your psycho brother, I will not! This is insane and why on earth would you think I would be the perfect match for the man who tried to create an intergalactic war? ...No wait, you wanted Pepper to be the happy bride! ...Oh my God I think this is worse, is it worse? Yes, yes it is.....Aaaahhhh just no."

He could go on and probably should go on, but from Thor’s pale face and Jane’s shocked expression at Thor’s explanation, the winner of this revelation explosion of reaction was Pepper. Pepper who was giggling in the corner, bent over and tears in her eyes, trying and failing to catch her breath.

"What pray tell is so funny? Please tell me because, right now this situation to me is anything but."

That was meet with another wave of giggles and this time around she was joined by Jane, who was apparently seeing something that both he and Thor where missing. When finally Pepper could look him in the eyes without snorting and producing any other sound of laughter, she just shook her head grinning.

"Oh no, Tony. This is perfect you two together, that is just perfect. He is going to make your life a living hell I know that but, oh so are you. I have to call Jarvis and make sure he records everything. This is gonna be so epic."

"You are so not helping right now and really I would think you would worry about my safety or something."

"Thor just told you, the man will do anything to protect you and that is all I need to know. You always put yourself in danger and you've never let me find you a bodyguard or at least someone to watch your back. So this is perfect, I won't have to worry about you all the time, because a God will be watching your back and protecting you."

Tony just stared at her and she smiled back. This was ridiculous and Thor just keep looking around until it dawned on him that the God of Thunder was waiting for his brother to just appear. The Man of Iron waited a little bit just to see if the other’s genius brother would appear, but nothing happened except for the two women already planning his marriage moving to the kitchen. He heard talk of dresses and decided that he didn't want to know who was supposed to wear it.

"Stark him so..."

"Going back to the mansion now, don't want to talk about it and don't want to hear about it. Good night."

He just turned and fled the tiny apartment, basically jumping in the car the moment Happy opened the door and yelling at the poor man for him to drive faster once he reached the driver seat. He needed a drink or many and Steve. Steve would know what to do or alcohol would. Either way a mansion full of Avengers would probably be safer than a moving car or a matchbox apartment. Every sound made him jump, every flashing of light made him nervous. The God of Mischief and Lies could teleport and Tony hope that a moving car would be harder to teleport in.

Once at the mansion, he didn't wait for Happy to open the door, just ran the moment the car stopped and made a run for the elevator.

"Jarvis!"

"Yes sir?”

“Did you get a call from Jane or Thor yet?"

"Yes sir and I have warned Captain Rogers of your misfortune. He is waiting for you in the living room sir."

Tony relaxed a little bit at that, but still frowned, because really why did his own AI sound amused. He wasn't given the luxury of thinking about that when the elevator doors opened to reveal an agitated Steve. Tony had just exited the confined space when Steve was running his hands all over him examining, probing, poking and finally....well hugging.

"Thank God you’re alright, Thor just call in a state of panic because you ran off. Jane explained everything and Thor is on his way right now."

Tony was about to reply or lean into the hug, because really when Captain fucking America hugs you, just go with it. When he was yanked roughly by the back of his shirt and slammed into a long body. A long body made of pale flesh and soft muscle. Long arms circled his waist while he was adjusted to fit against a thin waist and long leather covered leg. He felt more than saw the thin chin posing itself on top of his head. But he could see, if he just lifted his head a little bit, was two golden horns belonging to a helmet that he knew oh so well. He should have felt trapped, but he just felt as if the other one was making sure he was secure. He knew he could move out of the embrace if his body so choose to respond to the screaming alarms going off in his brain. But he froze in place at the sound of rage coming out of the God’s voice as he addressed Steve.

"And what pray tell gives you the right, puny human, to touch what is mine?"

Oh, this was gonna be so much fun...


	3. Jarvis like Loki

Well this was just awkward really, being held close by the God of Mischief while he was in a glaring contest with Captain America. When Tony had agreed to supper with Thor and Jane it was for Pepper and the possibility of a good meal, because really Jane was an amazing cook. So why was he now the new teddy bear for the God of Lies and not happily full of food and good wine? Panic had been is first reaction for quite a good reason, really who could blame him? But now this was just ridiculous. He was about to point it out when the other Asgardian God decided to make his thundering entrance on his balcony.

"Brother do not hurt the mortal, he is weak and will break easily if you’re not careful!"

"HEY! The mortal can hear you!"

But then again he was ignored, well except maybe by Loki who did release a little bit of the pressure on Tony’s waist, but then again still not releasing him. Instead of, you know, using the door, Thor decided that smashing the balcony bay window was the fastest way to get inside. Tony was about to get his hands in front of him, human reflex of protection, when he was twisted in Loki's arms finding himself suddenly facing the God’s back.

"Yes Thor he is, so would you care to explain to me why you just decided to prove your point by sending sharp pieces of glass toward his delicate mortal body?"

"I know you heard the first time but let’s try it again shall we, hey! The delicate - really? - mortal can hear you."

"I know you can hear us darling, but this is between the thunder goof over there and I so just wait a minute and I'll be all yours."

Well that was just...Did Loki just called him darling...? Oh the horror, oh the possibility to use this against him later on. Because really Thor had talked about the bonus of all this, protectiveness, possessiveness and oh yes jealousy, that had been directed at Steve. But he had not yet spoken of a cure, which Tony hoped was the reason the God of Thunder had come crashing down, because this could not be permanent, could it?

Loki was now shouting at Thor for being a complete clueless imbecile, Steve was trying and failing to calm everyone down and get past Loki to grab Tony, and Tony was just really tired. There was no adrenaline left in his system for panic or shouting and really this was getting quite boring. Because Loki shouting at his brother was the usual and so was Steve being a mother hen toward Tony. Loki's back was blocking him from the living room, but not from the bar and so leaving the three immortals to their bickering, Tony made is way toward his island of happiness.

He had just poured himself some scotch, no ice, only fools cut they're scotch with ice, when he noticed how silent the mansion now was. He lifted his eyes and was greeted by three pairs of eyes staring right back.

"What?"

"Really Tony with everything happening right now your first reaction is drinking?" Steve said after a moment.

"When is my reaction to anything not drinking? We save the world, I drink. I get my ass kicked, I drink. I read something funny on the internet, I drink. Everything in life deserve a drink Rogers, you should try it sometime."

From the way Steve was looking at him right now he was not impressed, but then again the man had been trying to make him quit drinking from some time now. Thor on the other hand decided that it was a good time to drink and walked over to Tony taking the beer the little man gave to him. Thor took the seat in front of the still standing and still drinking Tony Stark and Loki followed his brother. But instead of sitting next to his brother, the Liesmith went to stand next to the inventor, taking the scotch from his hands and drinking the remaining alcohol in one long sip.

"If you wanted some you could have just asked you know?"

"And miss the chance to let my lips taste your still lingering essence on this glass? I think not darling."

Again with the pet name and now Tony was blushing because damn if the tall dark and handsome man wasn't licking his lips with a look that should only be allowed in a bedroom, naked, with close doors and a lock.

When Tony finally felt like he could look the others in the eyes again, he turned his face toward the other two, hey Steve was sitting at the bar now, and was meet with a very pleased Thor. The thunder man had looked quite distressed at first, what with all the mix up and Tony being his brother’s soulmate. But now that he could see Loki being happy and protective, he could not have been more happy, this was a perfect match and the inventor look quite responsive. So why not?

"So how do you stop this?" Steve, the voice of reason, asked.

"I do not know what you mean my friend?"

"How do we make Loki go back to his usual self? How do we stop him for fawning over Tony? How do we turn the Love God over here back into the God of Mischief? Is that clear enough Thor?"

"Yes my friend, but we can't."

"I'm sorry what?" From Tony this time.

The only reason Tony had stop panicking was 1) because Loki was clingy and all lovey-dovey, 2) because he could use this later against the God, 3) the joke just wrote them self really and 4) there had to be a way to stop all this. Now with Loki still smiling at him and pointedly ignoring his brother and the flag man, Tony felt a little tendril of panic coming back. Loki must have sensed it too, because the next thing Tony knew was that the tall man was leaning against him placing his long arm around his waist and pulling. Once again Tony was, for the second time that night, with his back to the God’s flat chest, he could feel the God hand moving slowly up and down his side to calm him.

The worst thing really was that it kind of worked. Feeling the panic slowly disappear, and after a moment of pause Tony finally decided to let himself relax and his body just want willingly against the tall firm chest. Letting his head rest on the other chest and really not caring that the God who had tried to destroy the planet was using his other hand to pet his hair, he thought: who would care really...? Oh yeah Captain Judgy.

"Thor there must be a way to stop this and Tony stop encouraging him."

"He's comfy and I'm sleepy." Because he was and damn those fingers felt good on his scalp.

"I'm sorry my friend but there is no way of stopping it, my brother will be less smitten with Tony once this one love's him of true love, but he will not stop loving his mate."

"If he keeps doing what he's doing with his fingers right now, in two minutes I won't care anymore."

"You, are not helping (pointing at Tony), you, will go back to whoever gave you this potion and find a cure (pointing at Thor) and you, will release Anthony and leave the mansion until this is all sorted out (pointing at Loki)."

"He can't leave."

The God of Thunder didn't like to lie, but since the Man of Iron seemed to have no problem whatsoever with his brother petting him, quite enjoying it seemed. He could not waste this chance of happiness for his brother. It was the first time in years that Loki looked so relaxed and happy, he could not take this from him, would not. Even at the price of Steve's happiness.

But his words did get the attention of the little mortal.

"I'm sorry what?"

The lie came easily this time, because it was a half-truth.

"Leaving your side would be a very painful experience to my brother and I do believe that over time it would lead to his death."

A little bit more dramatic than needed but he knew that Tony would feel compassion for this, just like he had for the Hulk at the mention of suicide. It was low of him to go there, but he wanted to give his brother a fighting chance at this and like this he knew the little man would protect his brother. As if to confirm this, Tony's hands moved, one over Loki's hand on his waist and the other to his brother’s leg. The Man of Iron valued life that he knew. But the soldier next to him had seen the move and had taken a moment to glare at the two men, before glancing doubtfully at Thor.

"Death?"

"Over time, yes I do believe so."

Rogers kept his expression doubtful for a moment before going back to neutral. He had come to a decision it seemed.

"Fine, your brother can stay, he will be placed in the room next to mine, as far away from Tony as..."

"I will not leave him, where my mate goes, I go." Loki had found his way back to the conversation.

"Hmm actually Loki I think I would feel more comfortable if you sleep in the room next to Steve’s, I'm not big on sharing my bed with you just yet and..."

"Darling it is your choice, but know that I will either come with you, bringing me willingly to your bed or that I will wait for you to be asleep and then come to your bed."

Everyone’s mouths were open, but no one was making any sound, from Steve looking very shocked, to Thor’s completely surprised face at his brother possessiveness and finally Tony really not knowing how to answer to that statement.

"You will most definitely not sleep or do anything else in Tony's..." Oh the captain had found his tongue.

Without letting Steve finish and really not wanting him to, Tony pushed himself from the tall God and started walking toward the stairs to his bedroom, with his mind made up. When he finally reached them he turned and looked at the trio of immortals and sighed.

"You can sleep in my bed and when I say sleep I really do just mean sleep, anything else and you’re banished to the bedroom next to Steve’s, if not from the Tower all together, alright?"

The dark God let a slow seductive smile curve his lips, only glancing once toward Rogers with a look of triumph, before softening his expression when his eyes met the mortal’s one.

"Until you instruct me otherwise my love, I shall only share my dreams with you."

Tony rolled his eyes waiting for the God of Lies, should he really trust him on that? Once the taller one had joined him on the stairs, Tony sighed and started leading the way to his bedroom followed really closely by long leather bound legs.

How bad could this get?

+++++

Once they reached the room Loki took his time looking around the spacious bedroom, taking in the very large bed with a frown. The space would be welcome, but would also allow the both of them enough space to sleep without touching and this was not acceptable. He turned toward Anthony about to point this out, but the little man seemed to not know what to do with himself. Moving from one foot to the other and looking everywhere except the bed, he seemed quite nervous.

"Perhaps my love, a shower would calm your nerve after all this excitement."

Anthony jumped at the sound of his voice, but this seemed to give him some confidence back and he levelled a little smile toward the God.

"Yes it would. Will you let me go alone or do you need to follow me to the bathroom too?"

"As much as I would like to lick every drop of water that would dare fall on your gorgeous form, I will refrain tonight and give you privacy."

Loki could not help the slow lustful smile curling on his lips at the deep shade of red that rapidly cover Anthony face. It was so easy to make the little mortal blush and every time it gave great satisfaction to Loki that he was the one causing it. The other finally nodded his agreement at this arrangement and almost ran to the bathroom. To Loki's surprise, Anthony closed the door but did not lock it. Of course Loki could have easily unlocked it with magic if he had the want, but no the mortal trusted Loki enough to not intrude. Smiling at this display of trust, Loki then turned his attention to the too large bed.

With a wave of hands and a short incantation, the bed started to shrink bit by bit, until finally it was a slightly smaller version of a double. Approving of the size, Loki flipped his hands again, making the sheets disappear and replacing them with black sheets with a thick green comforter on top. Frowning at the two pillows he made a final gesture only keeping one and changing its color to black. Anthony would use his shoulder or chest as pillow and nothing else.

"Sir, if you so wish to make any more changes to my master bedroom, I must inform you that according to my calculation he will end his cleansing in approximately ten minutes."

Loki jumped slightly at the posh British voice coming from the ceiling.

"And you would be?"

"Jarvis sir, I'm Mister Stark’s AI and personal butler. Pleased to finally meet you. What should I call you sir, Odinson, Laufeyson or Sir Liesmith?"

Loki had to search his memory for a moment trying to remember what an AI was and when the answer finally came to him a pleased smile crossed his face. Of course his genius mate would have created an AI capable of serving him and with quite the personality judging by the dry humor in the butler’s voice.

"Laufeyson will do for now, thank you for asking. If you’re Anthony’s butler you must know his preference and all the personal information I might need to get to know him better. Am I wrong?"

"And what if you weren't sir? My primary responsibility is the safety of my creator. What would you do of this information, you being the Avengers’ enemy?"

"Former enemy and while we are on the subject of protection, know that this is also my main priority, your master will always be safe with me and any information you would be willing to give me will not, nor ever be used to cause him harm."

The butler was silent for a moment and the God of Mischief thought that the AI did not trust his words. But after a moment he heard the British voice coming from the bathroom. Clearly the voice was asking something to its creator that was not meant for the God hear. The next time the voice addressed him, he could hear it coming from over his head, as well as from the bathroom.

"Very well mister Laufeyson, you are allowed to question me about my creator, but any answer that I judge too dangerous to answer for the safety of my master or for the Avengers in general will be ignored. Do you agree to those terms?"

"Yes I do."

"Very well, then fire away sir."

Nodding, the God of Mischief started to walk toward the bed making his armor disappear as he went and replacing it with a comfortable pair of black sweatpants, leaving his chest bare. He sprawled himself on the bed, propping his head on the pillow and looked thoughtfully at the celling.

"What about his likes and dislikes?"

"Regarding what sir?"

"Food, books, art, television, clothes."

"He likes sweet foods, dislikes any food that takes too much time to prepare, cooking patience estimated at between two minutes and fifteen seconds. He reads any books or papers about anything related to science. Though he hates fiction, he has a secret fondness for children’s literature. Likes any form of art that is related to music or himself, dislikes abstract or any art that needs a long explanation. Likes to watch the news or any kid’s TV show that doesn't require any brain power and he dislikes anything else. He likes anything that looks good on him and dislikes anything that doesn't. Anything else sir?"

"Main preferences in general?"

"An addiction to coffee, a love of curling up on the sofa late at night when he can't sleep to watch old classic in black and white, he likes to eat small fruit like berries as a snack, has a fondness for loud music and loves to play pranks on the other Avengers when bored. And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Your time is up."

The door to the bathroom opened on cue and Anthony emerged wearing a pair of black boxers and an old ACDC t-shirt. Filling away everything he had just learned from the AI, Loki waited for the creator to decide what he would do now. The mortal took a minute to look at the bed and then lifted his eyes to Loki's.

"Didn't like my bed, did you?"

"It was too big and frankly, darling, I do not wish to share with you the same bed where you must definitely have brought all your one night stands. Which I am not."

Anthony rolled his eyes, but finally started walking toward the said bed. Once next to it, his eyebrows rose at the only pillow occupied by Loki. Without letting him deicide or speak, Loki grabbed his wrist and pulled him to bed.

It took a moment to adjust, but finally Anthony pillowed his head on his shoulder with a sigh. Loki had started to pet his hair, knowing that it would calm the human just has it had before, but just has he could feel the inventor drift to sleep, he suddenly snapped awake and looked the God in the eyes, uncertain.

The smaller man started the squirm looking more and more uncomfortable, searching the God gaze in uncertainty. Loki stayed patient looking at his partner, waiting for him to talk first. Finally after several minutes Tony started speaking his voice more sure than his still worried gaze.

“Loki I know this is weird...Well at least for me it his, but you have to promise me something right now before anything between us goes farther."

"Anything my love, what do you wish for?"

"This might be hypocrite of me right considering the situation, but can you promise me to never use magic to take my choice away from me?"

"Even if I think this choice is bad or dangerous for you? Does this include me healing you or saving your life? Because if this is the case I don't think I can love."

"Hmm...Let’s agree that if you think my life if in danger you will talk to me before taking action. As for healing or saving my life...I don't see why not. What I meant by choice was don't use magic to change my mind and..."

"I would never, of that I can assure you, I will not use my magic on you unless I deem it necessary and always with your consent. Does this reassure you?"

Anthony looked at him for a time, trying to see a lie and after a moment only seeing adoration and honesty he nodded. Again as the mortal was putting his head back on his shoulder and letting sleep overcome him, Loki was surprise at all the trust he was showing toward the God.

Before all this had happened, before the God of Mischief had found his way into this human’s life, he had felt so empty. He could now admit this to himself at least. The moment he had felt the magic of love envelop his heart, the feeling of loneliness and emptiness, that he hadn’t even known existed, disappeared. Thor thought that the potion was the only reason Loki was acting so caring and loving, but the God knew what was happening the moment the potion had touched Anthony's lips. He could have fought the pull longer than he did, but once the feeling of love, of belonging had sweep over him, it had felt so good. Now seeing all the trust his mate was putting in him and seeing how the little man was letting him touch him, sleep with him without fear, the God couldn't regret anything.

He would win the inventor’s heart and with it his life would be worth something, for once in his long life he had someone to care about and he would keep him. He would find a way to keep this forever or as long as he would live and he knew who to seek for that special request. But for now, he decided a good night of sleep with his mate safely in his arms would be enough.

It would be enough, for now.


	4. Scary daddy talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is not to much fluff here because someone needed to have a serious conversation with Loki and I like the idea of DARKBruce, so this is Bruce playing the very protective friend and Tony Daddy figure...you have been warm. Also Steve is there to be torture.

It had been years since Tony had a night without any nightmares or a PTSD episode. When his brain finally decide to awaken and started working again, he could feel his muscles were completely relaxed from a good night of sleep. His throat didn't feel sore from screaming in his sleep and he could actually remember having a beautiful dream with robots and amazing explosions. The second thing his now awake mind noticed was the hard slim chest his head was resting on. No breasts? Well that wasn't a first but still he couldn't remember the last time he had picked up a guy. He didn't remember picking up a man last night and he hadn't been drunk, so...The sheets in his bed where green, his bed (it really was his bed because, well this was his room) was smaller and... everything suddenly came crashing down. Everything that had happen and who he was in bed with, Loki. Speaking of the wolf in God’s clothing…

"Are you awake darling?"

Instead of answering Tony flipped his body so he was on Loki stomach and looked him in his impossible green eyes. Yeah he was in bed with the God of Mischief. This should have felt weird or uncomfortable, but no it was just very homey and surprisingly comforting. The emerald eyed beauty started to draw slow circle on Tony's back smiling lazily at him. And Tony would have let him go further if not for the weird sound coming from the ceiling. Flipping over so he was lying next to the trickster, the metal man turned his attention to said ceiling to meet a pair of glaring blue eyes.

"Loki?"

"Yes, my love?" Not at all perturbed by the change in Tony's mood, Loki was now the one with his head on Tony’s shoulder. His hand now drawing signs on the inventor’s belly.

"Why is Steve glue to the ceiling? And is that a zipper instead of his mouth?"

"Yes it is, he would not stop shouting and making incredibly loud noises. He was quite annoying, so I thought this would keep him quiet."

"Okay, that explains the zipper. But what about him being glued to the ceiling?"

Pausing his drawing for a moment Loki lifted his head to catch the little smile on his mate’s face. He didn't seem upset or mad, just curious and amused. Smirking up at the flag man glued to the ceiling and he couldn't help the little look of victory he sent to the glaring enraged man.

"Well my love you were sleeping so peacefully and the captain came barging into the room yelling and screaming. I decided that your sleep was more important than any emergency the good captain could have and...."

"Didn't we have a talk about this kind of decision last night?"

Loki risked a look at his lover’s face, but again no real anger there. Still the God made a sheepish face to his lover, who responded by tightening his arm around the liesmith.

"Yes we did. But I checked with Jarvis in case the emergency the good captain was yelling about was a real threat to earth and there was none. Jarvis could you confirm this please?"

"Of course, mister Laufeyson. Mister Laufeyson did ask me to run a security check over every S.H.I.E.L.D. network this morning at 2 o'clock and there was no threat to be found. So I had to agree with him that your sleep was more valuable than a false emergency, sir."

Tony looked a little confused for a moment his eyes going from Loki to the ceiling a couple of times before stopping on Loki.

"Go on. But we will have to talk about you and my AI ganging up on me. That goes for you too Jarvis."

"Or course sir." And damn if the AI didn't sound smug.

"Well once he was rendered speechless, the good captain decided to use his brute force to get his way. This not being acceptable behavior, I glued him to the ceiling and I must say forgot about him all together."

"You forgot you put him there?"

"It was 2 o'clock in the morning darling, I was barely awake and just did the first thing that came to my mind. Plus you were so cute all cuddled up next to me, I kind of got distracted and then went back to sleep."

Just to prove his point Loki went right back to ignoring the glaring man on the ceiling to nuzzle his nose into Anthony's neck. And Tony was once again reduced to blushing like a school girl; this man was affecting him way too much.

"Ok, fine I see your point, but could you, you know take him down. This is way too weird even for me."

With a little sigh the God of Mischief waved his hand toward the ceiling lazily sending the poor Steve crashing toward them. Tony had the reflexes to try and flinch back, but the moment the captain was close enough to land on them he was flung away toward the wall. Tony heard the man groan from his frozen spot on the bed and was about to ask him if he was okay before something else made him pause.

"What was the emergency?"

Leaning over Loki to get a better view of Steve’s sprawled body (he would be fine, super serum and all) and he could hear Steve muttering something about strangling Loki. He repeated the question a little louder trying to get Steve’s attention and when finally he got it the answer was not to his liking at all.

"I talked to Banner about the deal with Loki and he started acting weird. I thought he was going to Hulk out or something and I went to get you.” Turning his now glaring face toward Loki, “And the little freak decided that it would be fun to throw me to the ceiling and went right back to sleep."

Before Loki could try and restrained his lover, Anthony had jump out of bed and was grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt running out of the room. Leaving the two other occupants glaring at each other.

"Doctor Banner did not Hulk out, Jarvis would have told me, and so there really was no need to panic mister Rogers."

Steve could not help the little smile that crept into his face.

"That was your first mistake Loki, keeping Tony from Bruce will not earn you any points from either of them. And just so you know if Bruce doesn't like you, Tony won’t stay with you very long."

The captain was now standing looking down on the God with a smile full of victory. And for the first time in his long life Loki doubted his actions. The flag man saw it and his smile widened. He strolled out of the room grinning following Tony's footsteps, leaving the God of Mischief feeling quite insecure.

That would just not do.

++++++

Completely dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved shirt, Loki teleported to Anthony's location. He appeared in the workshop to find a weird scene.

The scientist was completely wrapped around Anthony, his hands were fisted in Anthony's t-shirt, and his head was buried in the other one’s neck and his legs where around the inventor’s waist. The fact that Anthony could hold the other man’s weight that easily was quite impressive, but also made Loki feel like he was intruding on something he should not be seeing. As if sensing his presence, Banner’s head slowly started to extract itself from Iron Man’s neck to lock eyes with the God. Tightening his hold on the human holding him up, the scientist studied the intruder with cold calculating eyes. There was no flash of green in them and the doctor seemed quite calm, but Loki felt like he was being hunted by a predator. Slowly as if to not scare his prey, Bruce started to slide his legs down Anthony's and when he was finally steady enough to hold himself he leaned in whispering something into the inventor ears. Anthony turned his head toward Loki sending him a disapproving look, before turning back and giving a nod to Bruce.

"Alright then. Call me if you need me or tell Jarvis, I'm going to get some coffee."

Bruce gave him a little smile leaning his forehead toward the other man, who went along resting his forehead on Bruce's. They stayed like this for a little while, Banner with a smile on his face and Anthony watching him completely calm for any sign of the other guy. When finally Bruce leaned away, Tony smiled at him placing a hand to his check before going up the stairs to get his coffee.

Bruce waited until Tony was out of sight before speaking in a really cold and calculated voice and looking the liesmith right in the eyes.

"Jarvis lock down and darken the glass wall." The request being for the destruction of any recording of the conversation that was about to follow did not ease the God in any way.

"Yes sir."

The glass wall turned black and the workshop light went down, leaving Loki in a badly lit, very vast room alone with his worst nightmare. Because let’s face it since the whole taking over the world business, Loki was still more afraid of the Hulk than he was of the chitauri. The chitauri would probably torture him or throw him away somewhere dark. The Hulk on the other hand would keep smashing him until there was nothing to smash anymore. So no one could really blame him when he flinched back a little at the sound of Banner’s footsteps coming closer to him, quickly followed by his icy voice.

"So you’re in love with Tony now? That's all it took: a little potion and you’re a good guy all fluffy and romantic?"

The scientist had stop walking, leaving only a simple metal table between them, staring at the God waiting for an answer and Loki could only wish it would be the right one.

"Yes I do love Anthony, but I wouldn't blame it all on the potion. I had thought of him before, let’s just agree that this potion make it easier for me to explore my feeling and deepened them. But no as you say it, I would not refer to myself as a good guy all of a sudden. There is nothing good in me except my love for Anthony and if that makes people believe I am a change man, then they are mistaken."

"What if Tony doesn't returned your feelings? What then?"

"..."

"You don't want to even think about this possibility do you?"

"No, I would rather not. It would be an extremely painful experience and I have no doubt that leaving Anthony would only open the gate to the madness in me."

There was a flash of something in Banner face and Loki almost regretted being so honest. But if the captain had been right, he could not afford to have the scientist against him. No, nothing good would come out of lying to the green monster. Banner clearly cared about Anthony for the way he was being interrogated. Way more than he cared about any other person in this mansion, lying to this man would probably be the fastest way to failure.

"Do you know what will happen to you if you so much as bruise him?"

"You will Hulk out and let the other guy smash me to pieces."

Bruce actually laughed at that. A very creepy sound making the God of Mischief realize how mad this man facing him was. And as if to prove his point, Banner smashed if fist into the table, locking his still green free cold eyes with Loki's.

"Smashing you to pieces would be too kind a way to die. No I will be the one destroying you. You think you should be scared of the big guy, but people forget that I am the doctor, the one with all the knowledge. If you were to hurt him in any way, and yes I will be the judge of every single one of your actions toward him. Than I would take my time to dissect and destroy you, one bone at a time until there was nothing left of you. No flesh, no cartilage, no nothing, I will destroy your very existence on this planet if you hurt him in any way."

"“What if an accident occurs? What if I am too late to protect him? What then??"

"I will be the judge of any accidents. But if you fail to protect him or if you’re already thinking of failing, get out now because failure is not an option. You’re either here to stay and protect him or you leave right now and know that I will never let anything hurt him.”

The God of Mischief looked at the other man, really looked, and saw his choice right there. He could leave now and Anthony would be taken care of, this man would be the protector the inventor needed in his fragile life. But even as the thought crossed his mind he knew that was not an option. Because he would always worry about the small human’s well-being, if he was safe, if someone was taking care of him or even if he was eating well.

"Judge all you want Doctor Banner, I will stay at his side no matter what happens and if you deem my actions toward him hurtful in any way, I will personally let you do your worst."

Banner was still studying him with his cold stare, when finally it just disappeared. Loki still didn't feel safe, but he could finally breathe a little easier.

"Jarvis end of lock down, just keep the glass darkened."

"As you wish sir."

"I will be watching you mister Liesmith, never forget that. Tony is very dear to me and will always be."

"He is the little human without fear who tamed the beast with his courage and loyalty."

Banner looked startled for an instant, just looking at the other immortal with a strange kind of understanding. Finally he smiled, his whole body seemed to relax at once.

"Yes, he is. He was the first one to try to calm me with a hug, instead of reacting like a normal person to the Hulk, like screaming, panicking, hiding or giving false comfort. He just waltzed into my personal space invading and taking everything he could. I couldn't smell fear on him just... tenderness. He's the only person that the other guy likes enough not to smash." Something passed into the doctor eyes, something dangerous, like a fear he wanted to squish before it could ever happen. Loki knew that look too well, this was the fear of something precious being taken away. He was quick to reassure the smaller man, not wishing to see any green in those eyes.

"I have no intention of taking him away from you, I understand more than you might think what being consider a monster feels like. I would not take that comfort away from you, because after only one night Anthony has showed me no fear. This alone coming from a creature that I could crush without a thought is amazing enough to treasure."

The scientist smiled at him agreeing with the God. Loki thought the talk was over but the other man started to lean toward him, something cold creeping into his eyes again.

"I like you, right now I really do. But just make sure you keep it that way, alright dear?" The doctor tone had turned so sweet, Loki felt like a had just been slapped in the face.

The Liesmith only nodded, feeling his body shudder in relief when the other monster started to lean back and headed for the door. As he walked away his whole body seemed to relax and his expression went back to one of calmness and even timidity. And that right there scared Loki more than anything Banner could have done. The other Avengers might think that the scientist was a timid and calm man, but the God of Mischief had just seen the other side of the mask. There was something really dark in that small frame and he thought he would go insane without Anthony, he didn't dare think what Banner would do without the human to steady him.

As he completely lost sight of Banner’s retreating form, the God of Lies was reinforce in his idea to make his mate immortal. If only to make the world a safer place from his own madness and Banner darker side.

Slowly moving around the table, he followed Bruce’s footsteps to the kitchen upstairs. Anthony was sitting on the table his head on Bruce’s shoulder, as if to reassure himself or the scientist. He was holding a big cup of coffee and talking to Rogers who seem to be trying and failing to make breakfast. When Steve saw him a flash of raged filled disappointment went across the captain’s face. This would become a problem, Loki just knew. But it could wait, because Anthony had also spotted him and had slid off the table to come and stand in front of him.

"Brucy gave me his permission to date you. Gosh, I feel like a girl whose father just gave a very scary talk to her boyfriend."

Smiling down at his mate, Loki reached out, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and resting his forehead on top of Tony's head.

"It’s pretty close to what just happen, yes."

Anthony actually giggled at that.

"Brucy being scary, please he's way too sweet for that. What did he threaten you with, death by tickling?"

Lifting his head in surprise, Loki was about to answer when he caught Banner staring at him in warning. His face was turned away from the soldier who was also glaring at them, but compared to Banner's stare it was nothing. Bruce’s glare promised great pain if he so much as tarnished his relationship with Anthony, where Steve’s was just plain jealousy. Jealousy he could and would deal with, but pain he could do without.

"Something like that yes."

Bruce smiled and turned away, pointing out to Steve that his bacon was burning.


	5. Tracking device needed

Loki waited a good twenty minutes, for his own amusement, before deciding that Captain Rogers was a terrible cook. He normally would have left it at that and moved on, or maybe made a joke or used it later to prank him or humiliate him. But then again there was something new in his life and that something new was on his third cup of coffee and no actual food. And well, it bothered the Liesmith that the little human had not eaten any real food since he’d first arrived in his life. Alcohol and coffee plenty in a very short amount of time, but no real food. In the kitchen, Anthony had moved from the table to the counter to be closer to the coffee machine and Bruce had followed minutes later. It was a little weird, him standing on the right side and Bruce on the left side, while Anthony seemed really happy simply rambling and drinking coffee. Banner seemed quite used to it, nodding in all the right places in Anthony’s rambling and looking at him fondly every time he would get lost in his own head. Loki should have felt left out, but Anthony’s hand was resting on his lower back, drawing small circles and he would turn to him once in a while to ask his opinion or just smile at him for no apparent reason. But still this food situation was bothersome and Rogers was just not cutting it as a cook, he even burnt the toast for Odin’s sake. With a little push from his hips, Loki sent his body toward the stove and a little flick of his hand made Rogers disappear and reappear in the living room.

"Useless human. Anthony my sweet what food do you wish to eat?"

"Coffee? I mean how good a cook are you? Because really I tried to get Thor cooking and while it works for lunch or supper his breakfast food is just wrong. Have you ever had his fish crepe with whiskey sauce and blueberry...? So wrong, so, so wrong!"

Anthony’s face was white with the horror of his memory and even Banner shook by a shiver of fear, remembering the taste of the dreadful meal. While Loki could not say he had had the chance or misfortune to try his brother’s cooking, he knew the man had no taste buds and thought everything tasted good together as long as it was drowned in alcohol.

"What about chocolate almond croissants for my sweet?" The trickster remembered, since it was the very first thing he had learned about his partner, just how much the smaller man loved his sweets. So it seemed like the perfect first meal to cook for his mate.

The scientist’s eyes went round and all he could do was nod. Taking that has a yes, Loki stretched his hands out and starting to mumble words Anthony couldn't understand and everything he needed for his recipe started flying of the shelves.

In less than fifteen minutes Tony had a mountain of still warm chocolate-covered croissants. He looked over at Loki who was looking at him, uncertain, like he wasn't sure what Tony’s reaction would be. The God had rolled up his sleeves, his shirt was covered in flour and his hands where covered in chocolate and the almond mix he had created out of stuff Tony didn't even knew he had in his kitchen. Looking the God covered his chocolate and food scraps Tony eyes got a little hazy with want. He just knew he was in trouble when his first thought wasn't to attack the delicious looking little treat, but to drag Loki down to his room and lick the chocolate off the God’s hands (after covering more of that beautiful body in the sweet treat, because really why stop at only the hands?) Something must have shown on his face because Loki’s eyebrows went up in surprise at the lustful look he received from his mate. Tony quickly turned his face away and grabbed a croissant taking his first bite without another thought and froze. The croissant was just hot enough, there was a little bit of chocolate on the top, just teasing his taste buds, but the magic came from the inside. The middle was full with Loki’s almond stuffing, with one bitter chocolate stick melted to perfection that took you by surprise and just made the almond taste pop out a little more. The moan that came out of Anthony’s mouth after just one bite made everyone in the kitchen freeze, Banner in amused surprise, Rodgers in shock at the amazingly sexy sound he’d just heard for the first time and Loki, Loki just wanted to grab his mate, put him over his shoulders and never let him out of his sight, so that nobody else on this planet ever heard this sound except for him.

The Billionaire quickly pushed the rest of the croissant into his mouth then grabbed another and shoved it in Bruce’s open expectant mouth; because as they both knew the next step to scientist’s findings is to repeat the experiment and document the findings. To his complete surprise, Bruce let out a sound that was very close to the sound that had escaped Tony not even a second ago. Both scientists looked at each other; their mouths stuffed with croissant and swallowed the delicious pastry. Then giggled at each other’s reaction, then gave a thumbs-uo to the God of Cooking, and quickly grabbed another croissant.

The liesmith smiled at the two smaller men visibly enjoying his cooking, but rolled his eyes as the Captain came over, taking one of the croissants and staring hatefully at it, before putting it back. He walked to his burnt breakfast, dumped it onto his plate and walked away. The two scientists watched as their captain walking away but, and again decided to ignore him because talking would just make them lose time that should be concentrated on croissants. Anthony ate several more, throwing the same number at Bruce so he could keep up and turned to the God, who hadn't eaten one yet, making the genius frown. Leaving his sixth croissant in his mouth, Anthony climbed onto the counter to get closer to the God. Loki came closer on his own accord, liking the awed expression on his mate. Sitting cross-legged on the counter, Anthony took his time finishing his food from the Gods and threw another one at Banner, before finally speaking to the Liesmith.

"Eat!"

Albeit one word, it was still talking, and he quickly shoved another one in his mouth. Loki smiled seductively and leaned forward taking a bite out of the croissant that was half sticking from the smaller man’s mouth. Anthony’s eyes glazed over a little bit at the closeness, not thinking even once of being offended that the God had just stolen a bite from his croissant. Finishing said croissant, he gave another one at Bruce and finally full leaned a little bit further into the God’s space and just as something was going to pass between them, for better or worse, a large thunk sounded between their faces.

 

There sticking from the wood of the cabinet was an arrow.

Tony sighed, leaning back and placed himself into the line of fire to block any more shots the angry bow man could aim at the baffled God. He was met with angry confused eyes and a stony-faced redhead. Clearly Steve hadn’t just talked to Bruce, but had also taken upon himself to warned the two agents about the whole situation with the God of mischief.

"Clinty? What did we say about arrows in the kitchen? Especially this close to my baby."

"Screw your coffee machine Stark, why is he here?"

"If only I could, I would marry it...You know why Barton. Hi Nat!"

"..."

"Yes I'm well too and yes I had a fantastic breakfast, what about you?"

"..."

"Really wow, so good of you to share."

"Stark! As much as I enjoy your usual banter with Nat, why the hell is Reindeer Games here in our kitchen? He's a psychopath and should be put down!"

Tony sighed again, grabbing one of the remaining croissants and jumping off the counter. He walked over to the archer crossing the path of the Black Widow. She walked directly to the God ignoring everyone else, knowing the liesmith could take care of himself, plus Bruce was right there in case of trouble. Natasha was still very afraid of the Hulk, even though she tried to hide it, it was all over her body language every time Banner walked into a room. They gave each other a little nod and went on to their respective goals. Once he reached the archer, Stark shoved the croissant into the younger man’s mouth before he could start talking again and waited a little. Clint’s eyes widen and then glazed over, a little sound of joy escaping him. The genius waited until the croissant was all gone, before stepping a little closer into the archer’s personal space, missing the flinch that went through the God at that little motion. Tony wasn’t sure if the flinch was because the God was uncomfortable around the archer or if…by some weird feet of deduction the trickster had though he would kiss the blond man, so the genius ignored the reaction all of his attention on the archer.

“So Loki baked that. I know it doesn’t make up for anything and you’re probably still pissed. I understand you really want to put your next arrow through his eye socket, but I am asking you not to.”

"...Why?"

"For me. You know me Clint, I wouldn't be asking this of you if it wasn't necessary. I'll give you this, also Bruce already went over this, but well if he hurts me in any way you'll be the first one I'll tell and you will be my official Revenge Officer. In exchange for your cooperation in this, I offer you dibs on any foods reindeer games will ever cook for me. Deal?" He really should be questioning his willingness to just go with the crazy idea of going out with a God who had tried to conquer New York, but then again…being with Loki just seemed so easy, so comfortable. He didn’t need to question his every move, the God intention and for now his own feelings were still hazy enough that he just wanted to enjoy all the attention. 

"... As Revenge Officer, do I choose whatever punishment I see fit, in regard to his action against you at any time, even though you don't think it was hurtful?"

"...Since I'm crap at relationships and you’re good at relationships, I'm gonna say...yes?"

"Deal and I still want the food."

"Of course, the food was always on the table. Thanks buddy you’re the best Revenge Officer I could ever hope for."

The archer’s body relaxed, his shoulders slumping, his bow and arrows disappeared into his back pack and he leaned over hugging the smaller man with one arm. They walked back to the kitchen, arms around each other, Clint smiling softly. It didn't made his hatred of Loki any less present, but the fact that he could beat the shit out of him at any faux pas was something that would help him get used to the God’s presence. As they approached, they watched the Black Widow lean back from the God’s personal space with an evil grin on her face; she grabbed a croissant and walked out sparing a little wink to the small scientist as she disappeared, going off to god knows where.

+++++++++

The God had no idea what was happening between the archer and his mate, but soon he found his own personal space invaded by a small red haired woman. He looked down in surprise, sparing a look at Bruce who was looking away, clearly ignoring them, to focus his attention on Stark. Turning back to the agent, he was surprised to notice she seemed to be even closer.

"...Can I help you Agent Romanov?"

"I don't like you, I do in fact despise you...But Stark doesn't."

"What does this mean for me?"

"I respect Stark just enough to care about his well-being. So here's the deal, as long as he looks happy, I won't do a thing, but the moment I see a hint of sadness...you're dead. Your brother or Fury won't be able to stop this, I will break you until your begging turns into screaming and finally into a silent resignation of your death."

With that the small agent leaned back, grabbed a croissant and winked at the genius, before walking away. The archer sat down at the kitchen counter stuffing himself with the remaining croissant, also Stark did save one that he gave to the God to make sure he would eat.

Anthony went to the coffee machine grabbing his fifth coffee cup of the morning and sliding Clint and Bruce their own cups with a practiced flick of the wrist. He then turned his attention to the liesmith, raising his eyebrows in interrogation. Loki’s only answer was to wrap his arms around the smaller man, letting him rest against his chest and burying his face into the unruly hair. Anthony sighed happily, relaxing into the taller man’s lean body and talking happily about science with Bruce and pranks they could play on all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the next meeting with Clint. The God relaxed, still a bit worried about the Black Widow little speech and the weird little looks the archer keep shooting him every time Anthony looked the other way, just enjoying the feeling of homeliness.

They were still all in the kitchen, Anthony on his seventh cup of coffee, Bruce on his fifth and doodling on paper some numbers the God didn't understand and Clint on his second cup had built a small, lethal looking bow with a fork, some elastic bands and some other little things from his pocket. The three men stilled at the sound of heels on marble coming their way. They all turned their heads toward the sound and watched as Pepper came in, glaring at Anthony and pointing her mobile at him.

"Why are you not in your suit yet? Tony we have a meeting in fifteen minutes at Stark Industries, move!"

Bruce had found something really interesting in his number, completely ignoring the redhead glaring at the three men. Three, because as usual Clint had disappeared in the moment of inattention at Pepper entrance.

"But Pep, I don't wanna!"

"Suit! Now! Or I will tell Jarvis to lock you out of your lab for the next month!"

Anthony was out of Loki’s arms in a flash and up the stairs to his room in seconds. Bruce was up and moving toward said lab, probably to stop Jarvis in case Potts decided to exact revenge. So she turned her attention to the God of Lies.

"So, you’re here. Just a little heads up, although I'm pretty sure all of the Avengers already went over this with you but still: if you hurt him, I will find a way to destroy you so thoroughly, that you will wish you’d never been born. Understood?"

"Yes my lady."

"...I like you so don't screw it up.” They waited for several minute the stone face red-haired staring after the genius, until she talked again. “Stark! Your time is up sweetie!"

"No, no, no, no, no its not!"

The genius came crashing down the stairs, his pants still undone, one of his shoes untied, his shirt buttoned up the wrong way and his tie and jacket wrinkled up. His hair was even more tussled and a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. Pepper was about to walk over with a little smile, to straighten the smaller man up, but the God walked to him before her adoration painted all over his face. Taking away the tooth brush, the God made it disappear to his rightful place, and started to unbutton the genius’s shirt, placing and tugging everything back into place. Once everything from his waist to his head looked nice, Loki went to his knees to tie up his shoe and arrange his pants over the well-shined leather shoes. Looking up, the God watch the stunned expression on the smaller man turned into a sly little smile. Anthony reached down placing his hand under the taller man’s chin to raise him to his level. The God followed happily, letting the scientist pull his face to him, only stopping at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Anthony turned his head to see Pepper tapping her watch and trying very hard not to smile at the little display in front of her. Taking advantage of the exposed neck at eye level, the God leaned the last inches over sealing his lips over the pale neck. The smaller man, tense up a little before relaxing into the feeling of soft lips on his necks. He knew it was probably only the potion doing that Loki seemed so touchy feely, but if he was honest with himself he quite liked the attention given to him by this gorgeous man .He felt a little cold touched, like ice and was about to lean back but then it was gone and he was faced with gorgeous green eyes smiling down at him, making him forget about it. So the genius never saw the small symbol that glowed softly on his neck before disappearing into his skin. Pepper never saw anything, finally deciding that they were late enough and grabbed Anthony’s wrist pulling him away.

"Time to go Sweetie! See you later Loki!"

A still dazed Anthony had just enough time to wave the God goodbye, before being shoved into the elevator by a giggling Pepper. Loki watch the elevator a little longer, hoping it would open again to reveal Anthony, but it never did and soon a feeling of emptiness started to crawl over him.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Mister Laufeyson?"

"I need a distraction or I fear I may do something that could potentially affect my growing relationship with Anthony and the other Avengers."

"Would you like to watch a movie sir?"

"...Why not, what is available?"

"Anything you wish for."

Soon enough the God of Lies was sprawled over the sofa watching an alien species, being chased away from their home by bureaucrat. After two movies, Bruce walked in with a tablet and took the armchair closer to the God, keeping silent and working, just enjoying the silent company and the background noise of the television, now playing “Beauty and the Beast”. About halfway through the movie the archer came in and jumped on the sofa as far away as possible from the God but still smiling as he watched the movie and asked for “Mulan” as the film ended. Loki didn't say a word, just enjoying the quiet moment and smiling as Clint started to run his own personal commentary over the movie, making the God and the scientist smile here and there. It was a moment of comfort and happiness that the liesmith was not used to but found he wanted to.

+++++++++

The meeting was excruciating, Tony was so bored he could barely hide it from the Board. Pepper keep poking him with her pencil, trying to make him pay attention, but the most interesting thing that had happened in the last two hours, had been a pie chart that had glitched in the middle of a middle-aged employee’s speech. When, several boring hours later, of boring talks and pie charts later, Tony was allowed to leave the board room, it was to be forced toward his rarely used office by Pepper, with a stack of paper that was taller than him. Once in his office, the red head pushed him to his chair, glaring him down.

"I swear to God, not your God but the God of this planet, that if you move out of this chair without a very, very good reason I will glue you to it with our new industrial glue, that will probably melt your skin, but will also keep you to this desk. Understood?"

"Your evil woman!"

"Understood?"

"...Yes."

"Good now sign these, read these and approve all of these, so we can start selling them to the army. Rhodey love's his new suit by the way. Here the thank you note."

She handed him a picture of said man in his new suit, with a giant black thank you, written all over it. Tony had his first smile in the last hour at the sight of the picture and placed it on his desk next to all the other weird and awesome pictures Rhodey keep sending him. Pepper got his attention back by tapping on the stack of paper and handing him a pen.

"Start signing."

She walked away closing the door behind her and leaving Happy to guard it so the scientist couldn't escape his duties. Stark sighed, looking over all the paper covering his desk, and started to sign every post-it indicated line without really paying any attention to what he was signing. Pepper knew his methods and never left any potentially dangerous paperwork on his desk that could be signed without her approval. The small man was so lost into his paperwork bubble, that when Pepper briskly walked in banging the door on the wall, he started, jumping out of his chair and disappearing, leaving behind a green cloud and a stunned and confused Pepper.

Tony reappeared in his living room, with a cold feeling on his neck and straddling a gorgeous God’s lap. He meet Bruce’s startled eyes, automatically reaching over when the scientist’s eyes flashed green. Banner took his hand, squeezing it once to let him know he was fine and wouldn't transform. Stark looked on the other side to find Clint sprawled on the floor looking at the genius with shock and wide eyes.

"What the hell!?!!!"

Three pairs of eyes found their way to the still silent God on the sofa, who was studying Stark’s body, running his hands over the smaller frame looking for injury.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

Green eyes looked up, taking in the startled look from the archer, the curiosity in Banner’s face and the question in Anthony eyes. Although the smaller man had not moved from his laps, but settled more comfortably into the leaner frame, not even removing the searching hands.

"Why am I here and not all the way to my office, you know on the other side of town?"

"Did someone hurt you or scare you?"

"...What? No... Wait, no. Wait, Pepper startled me when she barged in! That count?"

"Hmm yes, that would do it. I put a little spell on you, right there."

Loki touched the side of Anthony’s neck where he had pressed his lips earlier that morning making the symbol glow and Bruce gave a little nod of approval before going back to his tablet.

"A spell? What kind of spell?"

"Just a little thing, if any blood was drawn from you or if you were scared, you would reappeared to my side. That's all."

Clint climbed back onto the sofa, starting “The Little Mermaid” again with a giggle, looking at the older man gaping on the God’s lap.

"You got scared by Pepper, wuss."

"Says the man who hides in the ceiling every time she comes to visit."

"Shut up Stark."

The archer turned all his attention to the movie and soon enough was back to explaining why the mermaid turned human, was so stupid and should have been blond. Anthony was simply staring at the God, not sure if he should be offended or pleased at the overprotectiveness. They had just had a talk the night before about taking away the genius choice with magic. Leaning into the taller man’s personal space, the scientist leaned forehead to forehead with the God staring into the startling green, adoring eyes.

"You do know I can take care of myself? You know with being Iron Man and all? And we did talk about taking away choices with magic yesterday, didn’t we?"

"I do know that yes and yes we did indeed. What's your point?"

"Don't you think that little spell was a little too much?"

"...No, I don't. I know you can take care of yourself, but that alone will not stop me from worrying and trying to protect you. Will that be a problem?"

"Worrying and protecting, no. But that little spell is only allowed when I go to work, because it’s fun to freak Pepper out. If you wish to put it on me again, you will have to ask permission, especially on mission or shield stuff or else it’s not at all. Are we clear on this?” The God seemed unsure and Tony was pretty sure the spell wouldn’t be applied on any other occasion then if he had to go to work without his suit, but he couldn’t simply allowed the God to do as he pleased without his consent.

"Of course Darling, all you want my love."

"Are you just agreeing with me so I'll kiss you?"

"...No?"

Anthony smiled a little and leaned down, simply resting his lips on the taller man’s, to see how it would feel. Liking the feeling of the soft, cold lips against him, it only took a moment for the God to catch up with the genius’ interest and start to move his lips. It wasn't long before their lips were joined by their tongues as Loki asked for entry, which the smaller man gave happily. With a pleased grunt, the God’s cold tongue started to explore the other man’s mouth, tasting coffee and only coffee, indicating that he should probably think about making lunch for his mate. But right now, he simply enjoyed the feeling of his lover’s mouth and the expert hands on his neck and waist massaging and grabbing him, urging the taller frame closer. The expert hands of the liesmith made their way to the genius’ waist tugging his shirt out of his pants, wanting to touch skin.

"Oh dear lord, get a room you two, really I don't need to see this!"

Slowly leaning back while still holding onto the God, Stark spared a looked at the horror-covered face of the archer, not even paying attention to the giggling man behind him.

"This is my house Barton, you can change room if you want, but I'm perfectly happy right here."

"Prick."

"Baby."

Clint was back to smiling after an absurd amount of time of back and forth, much to Loki's confusion, but this seemed to work for both men so he settled to wait it out. Soon enough Anthony seemed to win the argument as the archer was now silent and staring at the film playing on the screen. The genius, slid a little into the God’s lap, settling himself more comfortably, throwing away his tie, jacket, shoes and socks away. Wrapping his arms around the smaller frame with a content smile, Loki felt the man relax as he watched the mermaid get married and live happily ever after. He kind of hoped for the same thing for himself, just without all the fish and singing. Seeming to remember something Anthony turned a little, looking up.

"Jarvis!"

"Yes sir?"

"Please send a message to Pepper to let her know I’m alright and explain the situation, in a way that makes it look good for me. Also could you start “The Great Mouse Detective” next?"

"Of course sir, as you wish."

Finally relaxing completely into the lean and inviting frame Stark let himself go, embracing the feeling of safety and love surrounding him. As Clint started to quote Sherlock Holmes, even Bruce stopped playing around with his tablet to enjoy the show and the liesmith enjoyed this film clearly intended for children even more then all the princess stuff.


	6. Kart are the vehicules of Gods

After the “Great Mouse Detective”, Anthony asked Jarvis to play “The Princess and the Frog” and finally “Tangled”, which the liesmith enjoyed more than the older Disney movies. After quoting from and complaining about all the movies for Barton own pleasure of annoying the three other men, Clint jumped down onto the sofa, barely escaping a cushion thrown by the billionaire. His retaliation was to throw a remote at the smaller man which Loki caught before his mate could move to catch it, giving a warning glare to the archer. Barton only chuckled softly, but soon enough his chuckle started growing into an evil laugh when Anthony rolled around in the taller man’s lap grabbing the remote out of the God grasp. Clint gave Tony a different remote, Clint gave Tony a different remote then the archer moved to what looked like another DVD player and slipped in a disk

"What's the game you choose for me to beat you, Barton?"

"Mario Kart, bring it bitch!"

Anthony stayed in the God’s lap but his whole attention was on the game now on the screen. From what the God could see, it was a game of racing on very colorful race track that made no sense to the Asgardian sorcerer. Small cartoon characters raced against each other picking up bombs, flowers and other weird looking objects to impair the other. If he understood correctly, Barton was represented by a weird angry looking spiky turtle or dragon. Anthony was represented by a blond, pink dressed princess that kept pushing other characters around with her hips and was very noisy. This seemed to amuse Bruce and even Clint raised his eyebrow at the pink-wearing woman.

"Really Starky? Peach? For shame princess, for shame."

"Hey I'm comfortable enough with my manliness to say that I love the woman and have no shame about it. What about you Barty, compensating for something with that big dino of yours?"

"Fuck you Starky, I am so beating your ass to the curb!"

"Bring it on though, guy. Bring. It. On."

The next hour was filled with the two men snarling amicably, screaming at the screen and trying to kick each other as a distraction. The kicking was cut short by Loki, threatening to make the archer’s remote disappear if any of his kick landed. It was soon very evident to everyone that the two man were equally matched and it wasn't long before Bruce and Loki were roped into the game, Tony moved away and sat with Bruce so they could team up. Clint gave a searching look to the God of Lies before shoving a remote at his stomach.

"I am not dragging your arse reindeer, so don't disappoint me."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mister Barton."

Bruce chose a small green dinosaur to represent him, while Loki chose a tall moustache man wearing green from head to toe. The sofa was now occupied by Barton at the left end, Loki next to him, then Anthony and finally Bruce with his legs in the smaller man lap.

It took three races before the God finally understood all the rules and trick of the game, but once he finally understood him and Barton came to a very profitable understanding. Barton was in charge of all the driving while Loki took care of their opponents. From what Loki could see on the screen Anthony and Bruce had a similar understanding, Bruce drove most of the time while the scientist took care of the others. Once the God got the hang of it, it was again an even match between the two teams. But contrary to Barton, the Liesmith was not ready to resort to cheating to win this fight, he wanted to look good for his mate and didn't want to taint the picture he had of him even more than the Chitauri invasion already had. Unfortunately for him, his better half didn't seemed to be as inclined to stay in the pure light the God had cast him in. During a little break Bruce leaned in whispering something into the scientist’s ear, he received a little nod and an evil smile in answer.

The next thing the God knew was that every top part of Anthony’s suit found its way to the floor, leaving his mate in a very thin, very transparent tank top that revealed his muscular arms and showed off his abs in a very obscene way. The game started again, and as if having the man he desired more than anything in this universe flexing his muscles and sometimes rubbing against the God wasn’t bad enough, he also made a little throaty happy sound every time one of his missiles reached Loki and Barton’s kart. It wasn't long before the archer realized what Anthony was doing and he got more and more angry every time his kart exploded or shrunk, Loki clearly not caring anymore.

"Stark you slut, stop that!"

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it! And I got it good Clinty. Suck it Clinty you are done and... dead!"

Throwing his arms in the air as he and Bruce won the final race making them the winners, which apparently warranted a little dance of joy from both scientists. Loki watched in amusement, as Clint mock-pouted at the end of the sofa, a corner of his mouth curving up as Jarvis started blasting music from the speakers. The God’s amusement was cut short when Rodgers walked in, clearly back from a training session, his body cover in a thin layer of sweat. The God’s mood became even darker as he watched the blond man’s eyes rooming over Anthony’s dancing shape and stopping at thigh level. The Liesmith didn't even think, just made a sharp movement with his hands toward the Captain, making both of his eyes disappear underneath a metal blindfold glued in place by magic and the God’s rage. The loud, surprised yelp that escaped Steve as he suddenly lost his sight made all three man look up in shock, to see the good captain come toward them, before stumbling and crashing into a small table leaving him sprawled on the floor. Bruce raised both eyebrows, a little smile playing on his face before it vanished into a frown at Clint’s look of warning to the God. Anthony just crossed his arms asking Jarvis to cut the music and looking very confused.

"Loki sweetie, what just happened to the good Captain?"

"He looked at something he shouldn't have and his now paying the price."

Bruce couldn't help himself and chuckled softly, making the smaller scientist relax without meaning to. Barton seemed to be torn between frowning and laughing at Steve’s angry mumbles about revenge spoken into the carpet.

"And what pray-tell was Steve staring at, that he shouldn't have?"

"Your behind my darling."

Laughter won over the archer as a deep red color crept onto the Captain’s face disappearing under the blindfold. Bruce’s smile grew a little but the Liesmith caught something on the man’s face that made him pause and think that his better half’s best friend was not completely happy with the Captain. Anthony couldn't seem to stay angry, but was still frowning a little.

"Loki I do understand the whole possessive behaviour, believe me I have seen your brother go crazy because someone smiled at his precious little woman, but I'm Anthony Stark, the playboy, philanthropist, billionaire and Iron man, my sweet behind made the cover of more magazines than my face. So unless you’re planning on blindfolding the whole world, you will have to understand that people look at me all the time and that includes my ass."

"..."

"Loki?"

"... sorry dear, just thinking, just thinking how I could blindfold the whole world."

"I do not approve of this, by the way. So no, you'll have to deal baby or this, you and me, won’t work."

"I will be jealous, that I cannot promise will stop."

"Ok... Ok, what if I do this every time you get jealous? Clint you might want to close your eyes."

Ignoring the little yelp of protest from Clint and not waiting to see that the archer had closed his eyes, Anthony climbed into the God’s lap, one leg on each side of the liesmith. The smaller man’s hands came around the pale white neck using his thumbs to tilt Loki's face up toward his. Feeling vengeful, the God’s last thought before letting the feeling of his mate’s lips caress his was to release the Captain from his blindfold, deeply enjoying the look of pure rage in the blue eyes. Then he was lost in the sensation of Stark softly licking his lips asking for entrance, which the God gave without a thought. The feeling of his better half’s tongue exploring his mouth, tasting him and encouraging the God to do the same.

Loki's hands made their way around Anthony's waist trying to get him closer to him, his tongue tasting coffee and metal. When his mate leaned back, the God tried to follow giving a little sound of protest at the loss. Anthony was just grinning down at him, his eyes a little darker than before and his lids heavy with lust.

"So? Will that help your super possessive jealousy?"

"...Hmm? What?"

"Answer the question sweetie."

"...It will do...For now."

Anthony's eyebrow raised a little at the phrasing, but his eyes got a little darker and he nod approvingly.

"Can I uncover my eyes now, Daddy?"

"Yes Clinty, you can look now, you imbecile. Steve, you alright?"

The Captain was standing now, just glaring at the God his face red with anger, his hands forming tight fists at his sides. The God could see the blond man calculating his possibility at hurting the liesmith without touching the man in his lap. Something flicked across the Captain’s face, before he turned around leaving the room in silence.

"Steve?!?"

"Let him go Tony, the mighty captain need to vent, his ego was bruised."

"Bruce?"

"Believe me, Munchkin, he just needs to vent."

"...If you say so, fine then."

The next hours were spent watching various movies that Anthony and Clint thought were classic. Soon enough Loki left to make supper in the kitchen accompanied by his mate who sat on the counter watching his every move and still nagging Barton from his perch every so often. Loki stole a small kiss every time he reached for Anthony to taste something, finding many excuses and mixes to stop the smaller man from babbling nonsense. Every taste and kiss was rewarded with little sounds of happiness and smiles. Not finding any more excuses, Loki finished his Chicken Pad Thai, with home-made pasta and just enough spice to lightly burn the tongue, but not enough to make the person eating it want to drown in milk. Balancing the four bowls on his arms, the God was getting ready to go back to the living room, when he caught Anthony’s confused look.

"What is it Darling?"

"Where did you learn to cook like that? Because I know from Thor's cooking that this is most definitely not Asgard cooking, believe me walking into the kitchen to find Thor with a flame thrower trying to cook something that looked like a rhinoceros leg scared me away from Asgard cooking. So this, this is Midgard cooking."

Placing the bowls back down on the counter, Loki grabbed Anthony's legs manoeuvring him down to the liesmith so his legs would circle the God's waist. The sorcerer put one of his hands on the counter and the other around the scientist’s waist keeping him close as he looked into his eyes.

"After the Chitauri invasion, my brother brought me back to Asgard, where I receive my... punishment for my crimes against Midgard. I was left weak and without magic. It took me months before I had enough magic to escape and the farthest I was able to go was Midgard. I hid for a long time, gathering my magic, always on the move, always exploring new places. I got curious about your food, I've always enjoyed cooking but as you say Asgard cooking is quite crude. Midgard cooking on the other hand is elegant and closer to my beloved chemistry. So I started to contact different chefs in different countries, asking them to teach and tutor me, I made new friends and started to feel more like myself as the days passed."

"…Do you want to talk about your punishment?"

"Not now, one day I will but not now. Is it alright with you?"

"Oh honey, I have secrets of my own. Believe me I understand, you talk when you’re ready and I'll do the same. Deal?"

"Deal. Seal it with a kiss?"

Anthony leaned forward sealing their lips together, enjoying the way Loki grabbed him turning around to lean on the counter, holding his mate off the floor and placing one hand on his ass, the other on his neck, securing the shorter legs around his waist. They stayed like this until the archer started yelling for food over Banner’s soft chuckling.

“We want food! We want food! We want food!”

Slowly letting his better half slide to the floor, the God gave him four pair of chopsticks, pushing him toward the living room and placing the bowls back in his arms. The next few hours were spent watching a futuristic space story in three parts about a dark lord and his galactic army, the small green man was Loki favorite character with his weird speech and hidden strength. The first part was blissfully watched in silence, only disturbed by little moans of pleasure from the three Avengers stuffed with the God’s divine cooking. At the third part, Anthony was on his stomach half sprawl onto Loki's lap snoring softly, a little smile on his face as the God played with his hair. Barton was also snoring a little louder, his face rested on Anthony’s ass, his arms around the billionaire’s legs. Bruce’s eyebrows were raised a little at the weird picture the three man formed.

"You blindfold Rogers for looking at Tony's ass, but Barton drooling all over it is not a problem?"

"Barton’s love for Anthony is brotherly, it is something I used to have with Thor. Something that I know is precious. I don't want to destroy this relationship, any more than I would touch yours."

"Thank you. What about Steve’s relationship?"

"His is lust based, one I do not approved off and from what I've seen neither do you."

"Ah! And here I thought I hide my feelings better than that."

"You did, but I saw that face on my father so often that I would recognize it anywhere. You respect him and maybe even like him, but there’s always this little mistrust, that feeling that you could kill him if you had to and feel no remorse. It was his special look for me after the incident with Thor."

"I'm sorry."

"...It’s ok, I have something new to focus on now, something that makes those looks hide in the darker part of my memories, to be replaced by an obnoxious little man’s smiles."

"I understand, he takes over your brain, makes himself a nest there and then you just wonder how you could have ever lived without him there."

Bruce’s eyes drifted to Anthony’s sleeping form, a soft smile playing on his face at the little happy sounds that escaped the billionaire when Loki scratched behind his ears.

"If Natasha doesn't come back tonight you will have to bring Clint into your bed, him and Tony often sleep together when the Widow is out." Loki made a face at the term, but Bruce held both of his hands in surrender. "I really do mean sleep, as in sleeping in the same bed. Barton doesn't like to sleep alone. No, I don't know why, we don't ask, just provide whatever the other needs. Tony is his official body pillow and from what I understand Tony doesn't like sleeping alone much either."

"If Mister Barton was in anyway interested in Anthony the way Steve is, would you disapprove of that relationship to?"

"No, good Lord, I would have pushed them together so fast neither of them would have realized they were in a relationship before weeks had passed. Same goes for me, God of Lies, if I was in anyway attracted to Tony in that way he would be mine, well, more than he already is and you would be dead, crushed by the other guy’s jealousy. Believe me when you meet the Hulk alone I recommend complete surrender, do not try to take Tony away from us."

Banner’s eyes flashed green in warning, prompting the God to hold his own hands in surrender. He could remember oh so well the feeling of his lean body smashing through layers of marble floors, until even his teeth hurt. When he did meet the green monster again, he would remember the incident and probably stay as far away as he could from him. But that brought another point to his mind.

"Then why not Captain Rogers? He clearly loves Anthony, but you obviously do not approve of his courtship."

"Because he doesn't want Tony."

"...From what I've seen, he does indeed want my mate."

A small growl escaped the God at even saying the fact out loud. Bruce barely raised an eyebrow at the possessiveness, while Stark scooted a little closer to Loki in his sleep, as if to reassure him. Not wanting to disturb him, from what the God now knew was a rare moment of resting on the genius part, Loki settled down, gesturing to Bruce to continue.

"How much do you know of Roger’s history?"

"Everything I could find with technology and magic. I actually know quite a lot about the Captain, Barton, the Widow and you. I did a lot of research on you and asked the archer a lot of questions before our fight."

"What about Tony's history?"

"...I am ashamed to say that at that time his fragile human shell was of no interest to me. He didn't seem like a threat to my person. I do see the irony in this now."

"Indeed. Then you know of Howard Stark?"

"Anthony's father? Yes I know of him, I know he was one of the minds behind the serum that made the Captain he is today. But again, I mostly researched him for his scientific breakthrough and the fact that he was Anthony’s relative was simply a cliff note, a funny little fact."

"He was one of Steve’s best friend and, I later learned, his lover. Do you remember the man’s face well?"

"I can’t say I do, no."

"Jarvis?"

"Already loading to the screen Master Banner."

"Thank you, Jarvis. Also I would be much oblige to you, if you could remove the audio of the recording you are doing of our little talk to Stark."

"Passcode needed sir."

"...I am the green giant and will smash your pea stock...Sometime I really hate Stark."

"Passcode accepted. Here is your request Master Banner and the audio file will be deleted."

"Thank you again Jarvis."

"My pleasure sir, the security of my creator outweighs my duty to his service."

Banner chuckled softly at the phrasing, always enjoying having Jarvis on his side since the whole Chitauri attack and the Hulk saved Iron Man. The A.I. loved the small doctor for his zeal in protecting his creator against himself and always responded to Bruce’s request without question. Soon enough the screen was filled with pictures, all in black and white, of a man bearing much resemblance to the scientist in the God’s lap. But this man had a cold and calculating smile, his eyes always seemed to search for something, never really seeing the people surrounding him.

"This is Howard Stark. You can see the resemblance of course, but I can assure you it’s only physical. Jarvis, could you show the press conference from Tony seventh kidnapping attempt?"

"Yes sir, loading now."

"Seventh?"

"Tony was the son of a billionaire, who cared as much about his son than he did about rocks. But that didn't stop people from kidnapping him, in the hope that one day his father would care enough to pay the ransom."

Loki was about to object but the screen changed showing a room filled with reporters. On the podium, Howard was smiling a thousand watt smile, asking people to settle down so he could answer their questions. But the God’s eyes were glued to the small figure next to the taller man, Anthony must have been five or six there. His hair was all over the place, he was wrapped into a thin blanket, his small left arm was in a cast, a cut on his cheek and he was wearing a stripped pyjamas and slippers. The small child was clearly still traumatized, looking over the reporters with horror, trying to hide his face in the skirts of a tiny female.

"Who’s the young woman? His mother?"

"No that's Amelia, Tony's nanny and Jarvis’s daughter."

"Jarvis?"

"The old butler in the corner glaring at Howard."

Loki followed Banner pointed finger and finally saw a slightly older man in an old butler suit, he was hiding in the shadows and his face was going from rage every time he looked at Howard, to pity every time he would look at Stark. Amelia was openly glaring at the smiling Stark, trying to reassure the small child in her care, who was trying to disappear into her skirts. Then the speech started and Loki saw red.

"...If only those people would understand that kidnapping my son will not stop my research. I do believe in fact that each kidnapping is a new experience that will shape my son into a stronger man. Soon the police..."

The video stopped, Loki just realizing that his fingers had gone through the sofa and Banner was looking slightly green around the edges. At the sound of his father’s voice, Anthony had started frowning in his sleep, trying to get away from the sound he had buried his face into the God’s stomach. As if sensing the genius discomfort, Clint wrapped himself more around the smaller frame, as if to make sure he was safe.

"That will be all Jarvis."

"Yes Master Banner."

"...How did that monster ever raised a man like Anthony?"

"Well both he and his wife died in a car accident a couple of years later. Jarvis and Amelia took over as Tony’s caretaker, showing more love then his parents ever had. When Jarvis died many years later, Tony created the A.I. Jarvis, Amelia still lives and has the same A.I. in her home. Also I have to say hers is way more polite than Tony's. Then there was Obadiah Stane, but this I would prefer if Tony was the one to tell you."

"..."

"Loki?"

"If I could find a way to go back in time and kill this man again, would you like to assist me?"

"...Yes, I would. Just never approach this subject with Tony, unless he does. Talking about his father in anyway will plunge him into a drunken frenzy, it is most unpleasant."

"Deal...But I have to ask, how this all relate to your disdain for the good Captain?"

"Howard was Roger’s lover, any man who can love such a corrupt soul is not completely sane. The good Captain shows a layer of perfection to everyone but no one is this perfect without hiding something very wrong. Plus he doesn't want Tony, he wants a souvenir of the man he used to love. If I were to let them be together..."

"Let them?"

"...Since our first week together Tony trusted me about many subject surrounding his life and dating is part of it. If you do not have my approval, then you do not date my best friend. I am approving of you right now, do not make me regret this situation."

"Maybe I should be more jealous of you doctor, you do seem to be in control of my mate life and moods, more than he is."

"...I was here first, I am merely sharing him with you, never forget this and do please refrain from overly reacting if your ever catch us kissing it only happens every so often and only if I'm in need of more intimacy then hugging and touching."

"I'm not quite sure how to react to that statement. But if you can contempt yourself with kissing, I don't see any trouble in our relationship to Anthony, but I reserve the right to point out any action that might incite my jealousy to act against you."

"Your terms are agreeable."

"Then please do continue."

"Hmm...So like I said, if I was to let them be together, sooner or later Steve would slip. He would do something or say something related to Howard and it would crush Tony that the man he would have allowed himself to love compared him to the monster that, still now, haunting his dreams. So I decided that in the field I would follow the good Captain, until Tony was chosen to replace his leadership, it is closer than the good Captain thinks. But in any other aspect of my life, my choice is to calmly hate the man and sabotage any attempts he could make at romance toward Tony."

"I cannot say I disapprove of your method. How did Anthony take your disapproval of Steve as a potential lover?"

"He smiled and asked if he could date the other blond of the team."

"Barton?"

"Thor."

The two forces of evil currently awake in the living room stared at each other before dropping their heads in a very un-evil fit of giggles. When they could breathe again, they talked about more neutral subjects for the next two hours, science versus magic being there favorite topic. It wasn't long after midnight that Banner started yawning, prompting Loki to scoop Anthony in his arms to go to bed. Bruce was halfway to his own room, when he pointed to the sofa and Clint sprawl form.

"Don't forget Barton, Widow is obviously not coming back tonight."

"Do I really have to?"

"Loki Laufeyson, if you want to keep Tony and this team happy you will have to learn how this family works. Now shoo and don't forget your archer."

With a sigh the God of lies teleported the archer to Anthony’s bed, preferring to walk his own burden, now nuzzling his nose in his neck, than teleporting them upstairs. Once in the room, Loki simply removed Stark’s tank top and magically replaced his pants with sweats, before slipping in bed after him, placing the genius between himself and the archer. Leaning Anthony's back against his chest, he caught Barton staring at him facing Anthony’s sleeping form. They stared at each other for a while, Barton searching the God’s face, he finally seemed to find something he approved of, because Clint sighed burying his face into Stark’s chest, his forehead on the blue glow in the middle of Loki’s mate’s chest. Once he was sure both men were sleeping soundly, Loki let himself slip into an easy sleep. If this weird little family of super heroes was to become his he would have to deal with all there little quirks one day at a time and this first day had been quite fun.

++++++++++

Tony woke up for the second time in a row, completely devoid of any hangover and not covered in oil. He was even in his own bed, in his sweat pyjamas and he felt rested and safe. No nightmare had surprise him in the middle of the night, everything seemed normal. If normal was waking up snuggled into a tall muscled body, with long pale arms around his waist and a blond archer nuzzling his arc reactor, humming happily. The genius was used to waking up sandwiched between two people, granted usually the second person was Bruce or Nat, but this was nice too. So why was he awake?

He looked around the room, seeing the sun peeking across his view of New York, everything was silent, but for a little soft high pitch noise that the billionaire recognize as Jarvis silent alarm. So something was wrong, but not anything Avengers related.

"Jarvis?"

Barton was woken up by the sound of worry in the scientist’s voice, looking around questioningly and the arms around his waist tightened a little, warning him of the God’s new state of awareness. Both men were now on high alert.

"It would seem that Mister Agent, Fury and Mister Rogers are trying to access your room, sir. Should I grant it to them?"

"Because you locked them out?"

"Or course sir."

"...What's Fury face looking like compare to the scale we made?"

"Let me see sir."

Clint looked up to Tony who was now in a sitting position leaning on Loki’s half-naked frame, with the archer’s head in his lap.

"Scale?"

"I got bored and very, very drunk one night and decided to make a scale of all Fury’s angry faces from partly annoyed to “I will murder you”. It was all of his twenty most well-known angry faces. Want me send it to you on your personal Stark phone?"

"Yes, yes I do. Dude this is gold."

A screen appeared on the other side of the room, showing the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Captain, accompanied by seventeen field agents and a very worried looking God of Thunder.

"I would say Fury is about to hit “I'll shoot you in the face”, but right now he's closer to “Kicking you to death”, sir."

Coulson was staying in the back reassuring Thor with soft pat on his arms, giving little glance of disapproval to his boss. Steve was standing next to Fury, still looking quite angry, but a little smile was playing across his face. Since Agent was the only one with a special passcode to break into the billionaire’s room when it was on lockdown, Tony could assume that Coulson was partly against the intrusion. Sighing, Tony started rubbing his forehead, thinking of his possible reactions to the intrusion, the first one was currently playing Angry Birds in his lap with a tablet he had gotten from the nightstand.

"Clinty?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm about to piss off your boss and the good Captain in a way that might put my position with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the crapper. You might want to get away through one of your little escape routes, before I ruin your career too."

"..."

"Clinty?"

"How pissed off?"

"Fury might kick me out of the Avengers. It won't stop me from being Iron Man in anyway, but I might cut all ties to your boss."

"Give me the options Tony."

"Option one, escape. Option two, turn me and Loki in and received all the glory. Option three, protocol Nest 2.0."

"Can’t I just turn him in?"

Loki, who had been quiet up until now, wanting to let his lover figure out their next move and not wanting to force him into anything, was still ready to teleport the two of them away if anything went against his lover’s plans. At Barton’s question, the God pushed Anthony aside a little giving the archer a warning glance.

"No it’s the two of us and I do believe reindeer games, will fight your decision."

"What about Nat?"

"Protocol Web 2.2 if she wants it. But you know if you get your protocol, she will follow."

"...If it comes to it, I'll take the protocol, but try to keep your place in S.H.I.E.L.D."

And with that Clint went back to playing on his Stark phone, now going through the Fury scale that Jarvis had sent to him, laughing at every description. So the genius turned to his other problem.

"Loki?"

"Yes my love?"

"For the next moment, can you just agree with everything I will do and not react to any jabs Fury and Steve will throw at you? If you answer to them, they will take your reactions as threats and will have an excuse to arrest you."

"Will you stay next to me?"

"Of course!"

"If anything happens am I bound to protect Barton and Banner?"

"I would appreciate it, yes. Although I'm pretty sure Brucey can take care of himself."

"Very well then, I'm trusting your judgement and Master Barton's."

"Thanks babe."

As a reward Tony leaned back, granting access to the God’s lips once they pressed against his. The kiss was brief and Loki relaxed behind Tony, his left hand carding through the smaller man’s hair.

"Jarvis call Pepper and be ready to transmit a video call to Fury from the screen across the hall...in a moment"

"Patching through Miss Pott, sir."

The phone rang four times before a sleepy female voice answer. And then a sleep deprave looking red haired woman was looking back at them on the screen.

"What did you do?"

"Good morning Pepper! I am offended that you would think so badly of me so early on this beautiful day full of sunshine..."

"Tony! Experience tells me every time you call me this early in the morning it’s never for a good reason. What do you want?"

"...Fury’s at my door with a small army and he looks pissed. Since I haven't had contact with the man in the last month, I am to assume it’s about the God currently residing in my bed."

Something change in Pott’s voice, she now sounded more awake and alert.

"What do you need?"

"I know we only talked briefly about it yesterday, but is protocol Crazy Cats ready?"

"...Yes...Are you sure?"

"No, but just in case it comes to that I would like to have the option."

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes. Anything else?"

"Yes! Protocol nest 2.0. and protocol web 2.2."

"...Tony...Fine I'm bringing everything over. Try to stall a little and I'll be there with everything you need."

"You’re an angel Pep, thank you!"

"Just make sure Fury doesn't kill you before I arrive. Loki?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Good, he's in your care until I arrive don't let him do anything stupid."

"HEY!"

"Of course my lady."

Pepper hung up before Tony could continue arguing with his ex. He sighed a little, realizing he was half-naked as was Loki and Barton was wearing a thin purple tank-top the rest of their bodies hidden by the green covers. To anyone who would have entered the room, Tony and Loki looked naked and Clint like their pet, his head still in Stark’s lap. This was gonna be so fun.

"Jarvis patched me through the video call and to warn Fury before you start."

"Yes sir... All done sir!"

"Good morning director Fury, what own me this pleasant surprise?"

The screen in front of him showed a very pissed off Fury, a very shocked Steve and everyone else had a look in between shock and amusement on their faces. The picture in the corner of Tony’s screen show what he was expecting, he was sandwiched between two men who looked like they just had sex, with their bed hair and the way they leaned into Stark.

"...Stark! Barton?"

Clint gave a little wave toward the screen still staring at his mobile and from what Tony could see he was back to Angry Birds. Loki was simply playing with the billionaire’s hair ignoring the people on the screen.

"What can I do for you Fury?"

"Barton, open this door!"

"He can't and I am speaking to you director. If you have a question or request I would ask you to direct them to me. So once again, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Did Loki brainwash Barton again?"

"No he did not. You are starting to hit my last nerve director. What do you want Fury?"

"What do you think Stark? I am here to arrest the man presently in your bed. Open the door!"

"Nope."

"Stark!"

"Let’s make a deal pirate face, we will all dress and meet you in the living room, where we will have a nice friendly discussion, over coffee and breakfast."

"Open the door now!"

"Fury, either you agree to those terms and send all your little agents back to base or this room will go into complete lock down and I will authorize all of my suits and creations to physically remove you from premises."

"Denied!"

"I will also cut the power to all your air and water bases, since as you know I am the creator and in case you were wondering I still have access to all of them."

"...You got five minutes. We'll be waiting in the living room."

"All four of you?"

"...Don't push your luck Stark, yes all four of us."

The screen turned black, just in time for Tony to catch Steve angry look at him. From what the genius had seen of Thor the blond God seemed to be very confused by it all.

"Sir?"

 

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Do you wish for me to warn Master Banner of the upcoming confrontation?"

"Yes could you please warn him and ask him to wait for us in the kitchen? Could you also contact Agent Romanov of what is happening?"

"Already sent sir, she is on her way."

Everything now in motion, Tony patted the God’s arms to release him, before rolling over the bed to his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans, an ACDC t-shirt and flip flops making his way to his bathroom. Clint was already going through the clothes he kept in the drawer Stark had given him in case of emergency, after they had both realized that the archer was either in his room with Natasha or here. Once the door was closed, Tony turned around to face a half-naked God looking questioningly at him. Grabbing a muscled white arm, the smaller man started pulling the God in the bathroom with him.

"Do you mind my presence during your ablution?"

"...No, no I don't. It'll be faster if we shower together anyway."

The God’s eyes went wide when the billionaire simply slipped out of his sweats going to the shower and grabbing the taller man’s wrist. Just before entering the stall Tony threw all his clothes to the side, just far enough to keep them dry, but not enough to have to look for them later. Loki followed, more than willing to explore the smaller man’s body and turned on the water at the perfect temperature. Before he stepped into the shower, that was big enough to house five Asgardian warriors and their servants, the liesmith made his clothes vanish. Once inside Tony let the thinner man circle his arms around his waist and let the warmth of the God’s body and the warm water wash over him. After a moment, the genius came to a decision and turned around to face the God, leaning further into him asking for a kiss. Loki obliged without protest, a little surprise when something slippery was thrust into his hand. He leaned back a little to see a bar of soap in his hand and look at the grinning face below him.

"Wash me?"

"Oh by the Gods you'll be the end of me little tease."

Tony’s chuckles turned into a soft moan as Loki’s hands started roaming over his back, slowly sliding toward his ass. Just before reaching it, the God’s hands slid back up, coming the front of the smaller body, caressing his stomach and going up to his nipples; which got another, louder moan from Tony as the fingers tweaked and teased the sensitive pink erected nipples.

"And I'm the.... ahhhh... the tease."

Loki caught Tony's lips again swallowing the new moan that escaped the scientist as one of his hands came back down pressing a finger at Anthony's opening. His other hand still playing with the smaller man nipples, the moaning man hands rested around the thin waist keeping the God close to him. Tony had been with many women, in many places and in many different positions. He even had been with some men, not many and always quite discreet, not that he minded what the press would think, his reputation already more than he could ever hope to live up to. But this moment with Loki felt more intimate, more natural, there was no hurry, no challenge, he was just relaxed and happy. Something he hadn't felt since Pepper.

Keeping a finger slowly probing him as if asking for permission, Loki’s other hand continued to soap him down until he reached the smaller man’s hard on. A little high pitched moan escaped the scientist’s throat making the God want to just turn Tony around and ride him right there in the shower. But he could wait, he would wait to deserve it... if only Tony would stop making those little throaty moans. Letting his long, agile hand slid up and down the throbbing member, the God swallowed every moan escaping the genius’s mouth, roaming his other hand went all over the small hard body, sensing all the muscles quiver and flex under his fingers. The moment he felt the delicious lips under him, to kiss and bite the scientist’s neck, he seemed to have found a very sensitive spot behind his ears, because the moment his teeth nip into the tender flesh, Anthony came shouting his name, only keeping upright because of the supporting hands now around his waist, crushing him to the thin, muscled frame of the God.

Loki held on to Anthony until his breathing calmed down and was about to take care of his own hard problem when Anthony let himself slide down the God’s body until he was on his knees. Placing both hands on the taller man’s hips, water running down his back, Tony looked up through his eyelashes, his eyes heavy with lust.

"May I?"

"Please."

Softly rubbing his cheeks against the God’s hard length, feeling the thin hips shudder under the feeling of his goatee against sensitive skin. Tony moved a little backward so he was more fully facing the impressive looking member, he himself was of good size, but the God was impressive in length and in girth. The scientist let out a little moan at the idea of the God’s member inside of him and cursed Fury for his bad timing, Tony wouldn't have minded spending the day in bed.

"Tonahhhhhhhhh!"

In one swallow, Tony showed his lack of gag reflex, fitting the whole member into his mouth and moaning around it at the feeling of fullness. Loki was reduced to pleasured mumbles sounding vaguely like praise and Tony's name. When the genius started swallowing and licking, the mumbles turned into moans, the liesmith’s hands flexing on the smaller man’s shoulder.

"Ungh...To...ny...I'm gonna..."

Leaning back and letting the hard member go with a very loud pop, Tony looked up and smiled a little at the glazed look in Loki’s eye.

"By the Gods your mouth is a sin. You’re gorgeous darling."

Tony nuzzled his face into the God’s happy trail, hiding his blushing cheeks and when he finally felt the redness recede, he leaned back taking back the full length in his mouth making the God quiver under his ministration. There was something quite empowering at having a God looking at him like he was the most amazing thing in the whole universe, quiver under his care. He leaned back again until he only had the head in his mouth and hollowed his checks as he slowly took the massive member back into his mouth wrenching his name out of the taller, quivering man. Once it was all back into his mouth he only had to swallow once, before the back of his throat was full of cold come tasting like snow. Tony swallowed it all, sucking until the member filling his mouth went back to being soft and Loki started making little sounds of protest at his oversensitive member, but clearly not wanting Tony to stop. When finally the smaller let the soft skin slip out of his mouth, the god knelt down in front of him, catching his lips in a passionate kiss, chasing his own taste out of his lover mouth until all he could taste was Anthony's very own flavor of coffee and metal. Crossing his legs and grabbing Stark so his legs were around his waist, the God leaned his forehead against the smaller man once his lips release him.

"You are the most wonderful thing that could have ever happened to me my Darling."

Tony leaned back a little smirking a little.

"Remember that after our talk with Fury."

"My opinion of you won’t change because of a puny mortal’s rage, my love."

"Speaking of which I'm pretty sure his rage his burning a hole through me floor, since it’s been more than five minutes. Let get going, yeah?"

"Can you stand?"

"....Hum, carry me?"

Chuckling, the stood up, carrying his better half to the counter. The trickster took one of the fluffy towels and started drying his mate, catching him exploring his body with his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Just enjoying the view."

And what a view, seeing the God in his tight leather armor was one thing, but having all that pale skin and muscle on display just for him made Stark reconsider his idea of spending the day in bed or maybe the week, at least a week would be needed just for that perfect round ass. As his eyes roamed back to the trickster’s face he caught the reddening of the taller man’s checks. Slipping his legs around the God’s waist once again he brought him closer.

"Honey?"

"...I'm not use to people enjoying the sight of my expose flesh or appreciating my figure."

"You’re kidding me right?"

Loki blushed again, hiding his face into the genius’ neck.

"I come from a land where men all look like my brother, darling. My shape and height are considered womanly and fragile, but never beautiful. Considering my lineage I understand I was never meant to fit into the Asgardian standard of beauty."

Circling the tall pale neck with his rough hands, Tony tilted the God’s head so he was looking right into those gorgeous green eyes, rubbed his long, black eyelashes with the tip of his nose, caressed his slightly pointy ears with his thumbs and softly kissed the thin full lips, a slight pinkish color.

"You are gorgeous, from your soft raven hair, to those charming toes of yours and the moment we get a little quiet time, just the two of us, I want to lick and kiss every inch of your gorgeous body, until you believe you are as beautiful as I see you."

Loki shuddered in his arms, grabbing the counter on each side of Tony, making the white marble crack.

"Anthony, get dressed or I am never letting you out of this room."

With a little chuckle, Tony slid under the taller man’s arm, dressing in record time and turning around to find the trickster in tight black jeans and a green shimmering silk shirt. Reaching over, Tony took Loki's hand and dragged him out of the washroom, to face a smiling, rolling-eyed Clint, with headphones in his ears.

"I would say get a room, but since we are in your room, I decided to go with loud music. You two done?"

"For now yes. Let’s go face the Fury beast!"

++++++++++++++

Clint was skipping in front of them, alternating between jumping up and down and weird little dance move that made no sense with the lack of music. But soon enough Jarvis decided to help coming up with songs that Tony had never heard of at every change of move. When they reached the stairs they were all faced with the full wrath of a patch wearing pirate glaring them down with his one crazy eye. Tony turned to Clint, letting go of Loki's hand, Jarvis started a song of pure epicness and they started walk dancing down the stairs, like they said in for a penny...

Loki was bringing the rear laughing, a glint in his eyes and as his lover and his archer friend reach the middle of the stairs, the God sent little ball of green light to light there way. The two smaller men jumped down the three last stairs making a little, posing at the end of the song.

"What's up Fufu?"

If Fury could have made his head explode in rage, it would have gone up in flames right there and then. But before he could say a word Natasha came in heading towards Clint clearly intending on speaking to him and everybody knew, even super mouth Stark, that if the Widow talked, you shut up. She led Clint to the one sitter so she could sit on his lap. It should have looked all cute and cuddly, but it just looked like a mistress sitting on her pet, as she started playing with the little spike on top of the archer’s head. It really was more of a threat then a real sign of endearment, but Stark still though it was cute.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes ma’am."

"Did you sleep alone?"

"Nope. I slept with Toki over there."

"We said we were going with Stoki or Lony. Anything I should worry about, since you slept in the same bed as the man you wanted to put an arrow through his eyes socket."

"...Fine I like Lony, send Banner my approval of the couple nickname...To the other question, still want to put an arrow through his eye socket, but Tony was in the middle, so it’s okay."

"Okay then, you may proceed with your shouting Director."

Both very deadly agents lounging in the living room turned to the rest of the assembly, waiting for the show. Fury gave one last look at the deadly redhead and was about to shout his lungs out, when another redhead came crashing in.

"I'm here, I'm here and sorry it took me so long. Hi Phil, Nat, Clinty! Tony I want coffee, you deprived me of mine! Loki, sweetie, come sit with me while our man makes us coffee. Director, good morning."

The God of Lies went to the sofa, having promised his better half to stay quiet and do as he was told, he decided it probably extended to Lady Potts. Tony, used to obeying Pepper in everything, went to the kitchen after a little sign to Agent for coffee and got a little nod behind Fury's back. Tony could practically hear Fury have an aneurism behind him and came face to face with his favorite person staring at him, with four cups of coffee in front of him.

"Hey Brucey! Top of the morning to you!"

"Tony, sweetie, why is Fury trying to pierce the back of your head with his one eye stare of death?"

"Well apparently Baby Steve was mad enough to go to Daddy Fury in retaliation. So now I'm pretty sure he wants Loki, to experiment on or you know Fury stuff that we don't approve of. So what's your opinion on this?"

"Do you want Fury to get his hands on Loki?"

"As much as I would let him get you."

"So let’s go see if we can make that vein on his forehead pop once and for all."

"Marry me?"

"Already did, you signed the papers months ago. Now help me bring those coffees and grab that basket of muffins, since your God won't be able to cook anything for us until Fury leaves."

Putting the basket handle around his arm and grabbing his and Pepper coffee, Bruce gave Agent his coffee on his way to the sofa next to Pepper, he grabbed the muffin basket as Tony leaned down to give Potts her coffee and put it on the low table, throwing two to the agent. Agent made his way to the one sitter next to the two agents sipping his coffee and grabbed a muffin on his way. Thor was in the corner not sure what to do, fidgeting in place and looking at his relaxed brother like he had never seen him that way in a very long time. After sipping half of his coffee, Tony turned to Fury, raising his eyebrows surprised the director had waited for everyone to settle before starting his shouting. Steve was still at Fury's side looking very pleased with himself, which disappointed Stark more then he would like to admit.

"I'm all ears Fury, go ahead unleash your fury."

"ARE YOU INSANE? No don't answer that I know you’re insane because the cause of all our problems and the destruction of your precious city, is sitting on your sofa. You should have called me and my agents the moment this mad man set foot in your house, to put him into our custody. YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED AND LET ME ARREST THIS MONSTER!"

“Hey, the M word isn’t allowed in this house.”

"That’s all you have to say! YOU ARE A MORON STARK! You will release this terrorist to us right now and let me get him into one of our holding cells."

"Nope."

"...WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Anthony Stark, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist and Mister Laufeyson’s husband."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!?"

Tony turned around just in time to see Loki signing the last of the mountain of paper work Pepper had been making him sign and to catch a small velvet pouch. Opening of the black box, Tony took out a small silver ring, with a dark green diamond surrounded with two black smaller one, on each side. The genius was surprise at how fast Pepper had found the ring he had described to her and was even more please when he reach down to find the simple golden band with one square shape red ruby and two circle diamond for his own ring. He had though of a similar ring for Pepper when he had thought of marrying her and had made some research about the perks of being married when one was affiliated with SHIELD. The fact that she had remember his taste in ring and had found a different more masculine one for Loki, had the genius looking fondly to his best friend and whispering a silent thank you to her.

Taking Loki's hand in his he slipped the silver ring on his finger, looking into the wide surprised eyes of his God. Tony couldn't help but kiss the ring before giving his own ring to Loki, who slipped unto his finger kissing it in return. The light had the green gem sparkle on Tony’s delicate finger. Leaning down for a quick kiss to his husband, Tony smiled down at him, before turning back to Fury.

"Why the fuck do you think this makes a difference to this situation? AND DID YOU JUST MARRY THE MOST HATED PERSON ON THE PLANET?!"

"I will now let Agent answer your question."

Tony gave a little bow to the agent, before going back to his coffee and walking to Loki's side holding his ringed hand, the trickster gave him his own ringed hand and slowly rubbing his thumb over the golden band in wonder.

"Coulson!?!"

"Well director, when it was time for Stark to sign his contract he insisted on some critical changes, after combing through every line with the charming Miss Potts. Your answer to those change to me was: ‘Just make him sign the damn paper, so we can use Iron man as a S.H.I.E.L.D. asset!’. So I did as you ask and made him sign the contract, after Miss Potts had made all the changes she wanted."

"What does that mean?"

"One of the point changes, was in accord with the subject of spouse and S.H.I.E.L.D. policy regarding there protection and none involvement with our organisation unless it was voluntary."

"That clause only applies to two people."

Tony was now smiling enough to slit his face into two and the widow and the archer had frozen, the redhead stared at the genius like she wanted to kill him slowly and painfully.

"Are you referring to the two sweet little agent occupying my living room? Because I do believe the clause applies to the fact that agent Barton over here married agent Romanov so he wouldn't have to kill her and could bring her into the agency on her terms, while making sure it would be on her own terms."

"How the fuck did you learn about that? That’s classified information!"

"I'm in charge of more than half of all the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s technology. What do you think I do in my spare time? I have read all of the Avengers files and contracts, then modified my own contract so I would have all of their privilege and special clauses. By the way Clinty, Nat is making more money then you, even though you’ve worked there ten more years than her."

"Dude!"

"Not now agent Barton! So what does that mean for the God of Crazy over there?"

"It means that since he is now my husband and you agreed to the terms of my contract, he is off limits to you, unless he volunteers his services to you as an Avenger or consultant, if he so chooses."

"What if I fired your ass?"

"According to my contract you will lose all your Stark tech and since all the Avengers are residing here I am allowed to offer them a place in Stark industries, if they so decide to quit S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How many of those fucking little bombs like those did you hide into your contract Stark?"

"I don't remember, Agent?"

"Thirteen sir."

"Is there anything in that contract stopping me from just dragging his husband to a cell specially made for his sorry ass?"

"There're four different, very bad consequences to that sir."

Fury looked at Stark clearly thinking about shooting him right there and then, if only for his own pleasure. Tony smiled sweetly clearly seeing the contempt in the director face and decided to drop another little bomb.

"If anything were to happen to me, and do think that it would give a very good excuse for my formerly mention husband to go back to his evil ways with a very personal vendetta against you, it would also give Banner over here the right to exercise the twelfth clause of my contract."

"What's the twelfth clause?"

"That's a special little surprise just for you, you are allowed to ask Agent later."

Fury turned to his agent asking for an answer, just to see if he would regret shooting Stark more then he would enjoy the exercise. Coulson’s eyes widen slightly and he shook his head, confirming that it wouldn't bring any good to the world if Stark were to disappear. Feeling defeated but at the same time wanting to have the God on his side if he could, Fury turned on his heels, deciding to ignore this gang of craziness until it was absolutely necessary. He could already feel the very special kind of headache Stark always induced in him with his shenanigans, leaving behind a stunned Rogers and a laughing Clint, Natasha as usual was looking at all of them in silence. Coulson stood up, giving a warning look to Tony not to push his luck with the director, before congratulating the new couple. He left the room, following their fearless leader and patting Steve on the arm on his way. Pepper stood up too, grinning.

"Well that went well. Tony sweetie, I love you, but this put my schedule in the garbage and I am now late to your own board meeting. So thank you for the little show, Loki, honey you are now stuck with this crazy man, good luck!"

She bent down kissing the top of Stark’s head and petting the God head before running out in a flurry of red hair and clicking shoes. Tony let himself slip into the trickster’s arms, putting his legs in Bruce’s lap.

"Nat has a bigger salary than me?"

"Way bigger dude!"

"Nat!"

"Hush sweetie."

Natasha stood up, dragging Clint with her and giving a warning glance to Tony to not say another word. She was clearly dragging her husband, this would be fun to use later when she wasn't so pissed at him for the little reveal, to their room to try and make him forget about the salary issue with sex.

"Congratulations Brother! I wish you happiness in your life with Stark!"

Thor was now standing in front of them, arms open and grin showing off his shiny white teeth. Loki sighed looking at his brother like he was the plague.

"Anthony, would you mind, if I took some time to talk to my idiot brother?"

"Nope! Just one question? Are you okay with all this ring and marriage business?"

"You mean the way you just tied yourself to me for life and gave me your love and trust in front of the man who was looking for my dismissal?"

"So all good."

Loki stood up, keeping Anthony in his arms, he really did love having his mate so close to him and took his lips in a passionate kiss, before pushing the scientist back into Banner’s lap.

"Keep that for me. Come brother."

The two Asgardians walked out of the room, a good distance between them and close the doors between them as they enter the library, which gave Stark and Banner a good reason to focus their glares on the good Captain still flabbergasted at the event he just witnessed.

"Steve, sit down we need to talk."

"You married him the psycho? WHAT...!"

"Steve, sit down right now!"

+++++++++++++


	7. Puny Flagman will soon regret or get SMASHED!

Crossing his arms and legs and making himself comfortable in Banner's lap, Tony turned the full weight of his glare on the now sitting blond man in front of him. Since the genius’ stare was not on him, Bruce let his own glare of disapproval fall onto his, for now, fearless leader. Steve’s left leg was jumping up and down in an angry motion, his eyes kept shifting from the two small scientist to the door of the library. Tony quickly got tired of the childlike behavior of his friend and fellow Avenger.

"Steve, look at me!"

"What!?!"

Bruce’s expression became even darker at the menacing tone of voice, trying to rein in the roaring monster that wanted out, if only to growl the blond man down. But no one was paying attention to his slowly green glowing eyes, all their attention focus on each other, glare to glare.

"Steve, what is your problem?"

"...Are you seriously asking me what my problem is with you going so far into your decision to defend a mad man that you would marry him? You can really be surprised at my reaction, to you marrying a man who was the cause of hundreds of deaths?"

"Is that your only problem?"

"It seemed enough for me, but he's also mad and....Oh I don't know, hated by everyone!"

"So?"

"....Are you kidding me!?!"

Bruce's finger tips were slowly reaching a slightly greenish color, his eyes already lost into a sea of green madness. If the good captain continued on this path, Bruce would soon have to choose between smashing him into the floor or crushing him into the wall.

"Steve, what's my name?"

"Tony."

"What's my last name?"

"...Stark! What's your point here? Are you drunk already?"

"Ouch, no actually since Loki has appeared in my life I haven't touch the bottle it has been more than twenty four hours a personal record. But my point is the Stark name was not so long ago associated with millions of deaths. I was an arms dealer Steve, I was the Merchant of Death. I was hated and feared, some even went as far as giving me the name of God of Death."

"You’re different!"

"How so? If me, a man who is the reason behind the death of millions of people all over the world, not just in New York, was allowed a second chance, why couldn't I exempt the same treatment to a man who clearly deserves it?"

"Because...!"

Steve stood up, looming over the two scientist, still not noticing the green time bomb, on which Tony was still sitting on, eyes fix on the Captain, his eyebrows cross in confusion.

"Because what Steve?"

"Because you should belong to ME!"

Steve moved to grab Tony’s right wrist, not caring about his super strength, Tony let out a little sound of pain, already feeling his wrist bruising. Then all hell broke loose.

In the place of Bruce now stood a raging, growling green monster, who carefully grabbed Tony around the waist gently pulling him away from Steve. When the billionaire was securely secured on the giant’s shoulder, one leg on each side of the thick neck, his wrist cradled to his side, Hulk was then free to use both his hands to grab the Captain by the feet, smashing him into the floor, before keeping him there by stepping on him. The green giant leaned down, roaring into the blond’s face, covering it with gamma radiated spit.

"Puny Flagman not touch my Tony! Never touch, never hurt! Puny Flagman hurt my Tony!"

Tony was about to get the Hulk’s attention away from the Captain, so the man could keep on breathing and before he went through the floor, when the door of the library opened in a crash revealing a startled God of Lies and a hammer wielding God of Thunder. At the sight of the Avenger he liked the least and the puny God he had almost succeeded in smashing through a marble floor, the Hulk leaned back a little, not sure which man to smash first, his preference of order was Flagman, Puny God and Thunderman.

"Hum, Big Guy?"

"Hulk thinking my Tony."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. What are you thinking about exactly?"

"Order of Hulk smashing. My Tony stay on Hulk’s shoulder while he smash."

"...Oh boy."

Loki was frozen in the archway of the door to the library, not sure how to react in front of the one being that still haunted his dreams on bad days. His mate seemed quite safe on his perch, the Green giant clearly busy protecting him while at the same time crunching the good Captain, which the liesmith had no problem with. Then he remembered what Banner had told him about the Hulk and his over-possessiveness of Tony and slowly walked to the green entity, hands held up in surrender. Once he was close enough to the Hulk, but not enough that he could be grabbed by those gigantic shovel size hands, he leaned down putting one knee on the floor and bent his head down. The green giant stopped growling, confused by the display of surrender from the man he had been told would harm the small man who belonged to him. He glimpse that his mate was cradling his wrist and could see some flesh already turning red. He considered for a moment letting the Captain be crushed but the look on worry on his lover face change his mind.

"What Puny God doing?"

"I am asking for your forgiveness and I'm asking to be allowed to heal my mate’s bruised wrist."

"What his mate?"

"Hum, I do believe that would be me Big Guy."

A soft growl escaped the green throat and one of the shovel size hand started to make his way up looking for the best angle to smash the thin man into the floor, when he caught a familiar smell on the God. The Hulk leaned down crushing a now wheezing Captain a little farther into the floor, to smell the kneeling deity. Sniffing hard enough that the long black hair tickled the inside of the giant nose, Hulk hummed a little leaning back and standing up to his full height looming over the still floor staring God.

"My Tony?"

"Yeah Hulky?"

"Why Puny God smell like my Tony? He not bad anymore?"

"No he isn't bad anymore, so please don't smash him."

"Flagman?"

"Well he isn't bad either, but he got a little mad at me, but no smashing him either."

"Can Hulk smash Thundy?"

"Why would you want to smash Thor?"

"Smashing Thundy fun?"

"You can ask him, but can I come down first?"

"Will Hulk have to go to big room to smash Thundy?"

"Yes you'll have to go to the gym, I want my living room to remained un-smashed...minus the Steve shape in the floor of course."

"...Then Hulk don't smash."

"Okeydokey, can I come down then?"

The Hulk was still looking at the kneeling God while keeping an eye on the hammer in the God of Thunder’s hand just in case and still putting more of his weight on the man still embedded in the floor. Tony seemed to decide to come down on his own and let himself slide a little off the green giant shoulder, prompting the big guy to catch him and stop his staring contest with the top of the kneeling man’s head. Catching him with both of his shovel size hands carefully and bringing the small scientist to eye level. Hulk frowned a little at the grin on his human’s face.

"Hey big guy, did you calm down a little?"

"Hulk doesn't like when my Tony does that, he could get hurt."

"Nah you'll always catch me."

"Yes Hulk will, my Tony sure Hulk can't smash Puny God?"

"...Yes I'm sure, you smelled him right?"

"Yes."

"What did he smell like?"

"Weird God smell like Thundy and... like my Tony."

"That's because he's mine, just like I smell like Bruce because I belong to him."

"And Hulk."

"Yes and Hulk."

"Does Puny God also belong to Bruce and Hulk?"

"...Do you want him to?"

"Hulk will see if Puny God useful to Hulk."

"Can Loki stand up now?"

"...Yes."

The God of Lies didn't wait to be told twice, slowly standing up and finally looking up to meet deep green eyes studying him and a grinning Stark still hoisted in the air, his feet dangling from the large palms and cradling his wrist to his side. From what Loki could see of his mate’s wrist it was slowly turning purple and he could clearly see at least three fingers imprinted into the pale skin. Not wanting to be smashed or destroy his progress with the Hulk, the God gave a little bow and a nod toward the genius.

"Mister Hulk would you mind handing me your prize so I can measure the severity of Antony's injuries and heal him?"

The towering green creature studied the thin man a little longer before letting Tony slide down his hands, only stepping back and away from Steve’s high pitched wheezing form to loom over the God’s shoulder, ready to smash him if he made any wrong move. Loki gave a little look at the looming form and turned to his mate giving him all his attention and reaching for his wrist. He could now see the whole imprint of the Captain’s fingers on the genius’ wrist and if the good Captain hadn't already been crushed onto the floor, the God would have been tempted to make a few changes to the man’s body, like removing his hands permanently.

"Are you all right my love?"

"I don't really feel it right now, but I don't think that's good."

Hulk growled softly, debating jumping up and down on the now sitting blond man, if he wasn't more interested in the green glowing hands of the God covering his human’s wrist. Tony smiled a little at the feeling of tingles and cold, replacing the numbness and when Loki removed his hands the bruising wasn't visible anymore, making the green giant hum in happiness. Tony leaned up brushing his lips against the God, enjoying the cold lips and soft skin under his.

"Thanks babe."

"Puny God useful, for my Tony injury. Hulk keeping him."

The liesmith smiled at that, Tony giggled a little at the pleased expression on the God’s face and turned around, walking into the giant arm reaching for him.

"Give me a minute sweetie, I'm gonna calm him down and then we’ll need you to cook something because Brucey gets ravenous when he changes back, ok?"

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

Once he was sure Antony and Bruce were on the balcony, seeing the giant fit himself through the big glass doors was a sight to behold, the genius sitting in the large lap talking about nonsense and the green man looking down at him, his face full of adoration. The liesmith turned to the Captain, grabbing him by the back of the neck and dragged him onto the library, closely followed by his brother.

+++++++++++

Tony had just enough time to catch Loki dragging Steve by the scruff of the neck into the library, before Thor gave him a worried look, closing the door in a loud noise the genius could hear from the balcony.

"Tony?"

Sliding a little onto the green lap, so he was more lounging and less sitting, so he could look into the green eyes without craning his neck Tony raised his eyebrow in answer.

"Why Tony worry?"

"I'm not worried, why do you ask?"

Hulk frowned a little, leaned a little over the scientist to take a good sniff of his hair. Not happy with the smell, the big guy scooped up the smaller man one hand under his thigh, the other supporting his back. Staring right into Tony's eyes, Hulk studied the genius face, clearly not understanding something.

"Hulk smell worry on Tony. Why Tony lie to Hulk?"

"...I always forget that. Yes I'm a little bit worried but it has nothing to do with you Jolly Green."

"Puny God?"

"... Kinda yeah."

"Hulk smash? So Tony no worry?"

"No, no this is no something you can smash to make me feel better."

The big guy, stomped a little, clearly not enjoying being unable to smash whatever was making his human worry. Hulk walked over the edge of the balcony, putting his back to the railing and settled Tony back into his lap, softly petting his short salt and pepper hair. Tony hummed a little, settling down and looked up catching the mix of worry and adoration in the big guy face.

"Why am I Tony when were alone, my Tony when there's people around and Metal Man when I'm in the suit? Everyone else has the same name at every moment, so why not me?"

"Tony said he belong to Hulk and Bruce."

"...I did yes."

"So when other Avengers around my Tony, Avengers need to know who Tony belongs to. When Tony alone with Hulk he know, he belongs to Hulk...Or does Tony need reminder to?"

"No, no I'm good...So what about Metal Man?"

"Hulk don't understand. Metal Man is Metal Man and Tony is Tony."

"...Wait do you mean we’re two different person?"

"Yes, Tony stay in tower when dangerous out and Metal Man smash with Hulk in battle."

"Does Metal Man belongs to Hulk too?"

"Yes Tony and Metal man, belongs to Hulk and Bruce."

"... Okay... What about Loki, you’re okay to share me and Iron Man with Loki?"

"Metal Man too?"

"Yes Metal Man too. Is that okay?"

"Until Hulk find good reason to smash Puny God, Hulk will share."

"Thanks Jolly Green."

"Tony always give Hulk weird name."

"Does it bother you or Bruce?"

"No Hulk and Bruce like the weird name, no one ever gave us weird names. Tony is allowed to continue. But why is Tony still worried?"

Tony sighed, looking into the now completely worried look in the giant eyes. The genius really felt guilty for not being able to reassure his best friend’s other side. He really loved the big guy as much as he loved his doctor counter-part, but there was certain subject he just couldn't talk about with the rage giant.

"Would you mind letting Bruce come out?"

"Is Tony gonna talk to Bruce about what worries him?"

"...Yes."

"Because Hulk can no help?"

"Oh no Jolly Green, you can always help me, you know I love our conversations, but yeah in this case I kind of feel like Brucey would understand the problem at hand better."

"Can Hulk stay a little longer? Hulk hasn't spent time out outside with Tony in long time. Hulk miss Tony when Tony isn't there."

"Of course big guy, take your time. What do you want to do?"

"...Tony tell story of Princess Cinderella?"

"The princess with the motorcycle and the talking squirrels?"

Hulk hums his approval at the story he had been told so many times by the small scientist, that Tony had completely transformed the original story into something he found more fun and original. So without realizing that his smell had changed from worried to amused, the genius started his story, the Hulk closed his eyes letting the soft voice wash over him. He could feel his human counter-part stirring in him, asking for the change, but not pushing for it. The doctor knew he would be let out, when the rage giant was relaxed enough and happy enough to slide back into the darkness from where he came from.

Since the two scientists had met every transformation was less of a nightmare then it had ever been. Tony was the calm, unafraid presence that was always at his side, be he green or human, never judging him, always smiling. Bruce understood better than the Hulk knew, why he had asked Tony to belong to him after only four days of knowing each other. He was the first human to never smell of fear every time Hulk appeared and even went so far as to touch him, even hug him without hesitation. The tiny human was the most precious thing the Hulk possessed and both side of the monster knew that they would destroy the world if he wasn't in it. It would be a dark day for the Avengers, the day they would have to kill Bruce or let him kill all life on earth.

They stayed there for a while, Tony rambling about the adventure of the mob biker princess and her Central Parks talking rodent friend, until finally the green giant started to go pink around the edges, his powerful body receding to a smaller size. Until all that was left was a small Bruce wearing his pair of super stretchy jeans created by Tony, after the accidental Hulk flashing at a school bus during a Doom fight, and a lap full of scientist.

++++++++++++

Loki dragged Steve all the way to a plushy armchair, dropping him without ceremony, as he heard Thor closed the library door behind him. Before Rogers could leap out of the seat, the God of Lies glued the soldier to the armchair, arms and legs. The trickster turned around looking at his brother, the Thunder God had his arms crossed leaning on the door, he didn't seem to care much about what his brother would do to his leader. The Captain was squirming in his seat, mumbling about revenge, blood and the stupidity of Asgardian Gods.

Loki took his time looking around, passing his fingers over the spine of old and new books, there was many books on science and mathematics, but also some fiction, science fiction and fantasy. There were two out of the four walls that were full of books from floor to ceiling, the higher shelves couldn’t be reached without an old looking ladder on wheels. Walking a little farther down, the God found a shelf full of romance and kid’s book, all marked with big white sticker proclaiming all the book were proudly owned by Tony Stark. Smiling a little Loki took a book named ‘Thomas the Tank Engine’ and started going through the book under the stare of two very confused blonds.

"Brother?"

Loki finished the small book, putting it back on the shelf next to the other very colorful children books, all used and old looking, but clearly still loved by their owner. Taking note of some other books that the trickster might like to read, he walked back to the seated blond, not sparing a look at his confused brother. As he walked to him, he let his appearance change, his body soon clothed into his Asgardian armor and helmet. He loomed over the soldier, bending his body in a way that could not have been possible without breaking something, the God let his eyes go flat and merciless. Steve stopped squirming, his face settled into a mask of blankness, trying to hide his fear, as he was left at the mercy of an insane man.

"It would seem my dear captain, that you and I have a problem. Your hatred of me is something I can deal with, but when you bring my mate into the mix and hurt him, our problem begs for a solution."

"What’s your solution, then you crazy man? Kill me? Torture me? What?"

"So you can run to my better half crying and turn him against me? Please Mister Rogers, you’re talking to the man who outsmarted a whole planet and the ruler of Asgard. My solution is as simple, as it is easy."

A dagger appeared in the trickster’s hand, reflecting the light onto his face playing over his cheekbone and making his expressionless face look like a mask right out of the soldier’s worst nightmare. Leaning over the captain, Loki slipped the blade under the blond man tank top, slowly sliding the blade upward cutting the top open, until his chest was bare. Putting the blade into his hiding place, the God leaned over placing his hands over the soldier heart, a cruel little smile playing over his lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"Brother?"

"Relax, both of you. I'm only adding a little color to the good captain."

"WHAT?!?"

The God’s hand started to glow a soft green and a feeling of warmth started to spread over the soldier’s chest. It didn't hurt, it actually felt soothing and calming, until the God’s hand was remove. Where Loki’s hand had been there was now a tattoo, in the color of the captain’s costume: red, white and blue. Helpfully the trickster took out a little mirror, that he sometimes used for spell casting, out of one of his many pockets and turned it toward the tattoo so Rogers could study it to his heart’s content.

There right over his heart, was a heart shape American flag in the center of which was written in a very stylish flourish the name of the one man Steve had loved, Howard. Across the heart was a stylish wrench that Steve recognized as one of Howard’s most used tools, the soldier didn't want to know how the God knew of those details. The colors were a little faded, making the tattoo look as old as the soldier, but the color and writing were still very visible. Once he had gone over all the little details of the tattoo, Steve looked up at the God in confusion.

"What's that gonna do?"

"Who's the one person Antony hate's more than anything in the world?"

"...His father."

"What would be his reaction, if he ever was to see this on your chest? And do think that you just told him he should belong to you and have been pursuing him for a long time now."

"...You’re a monster."

"No? Well then, his reaction would be to hate you with so much passion, that he would probably find a way to make you disappear from this earth, just so he wouldn't have to face you."

"I hate you."

"His hatred will destroy your life and leave you all alone in a world where the Avengers are your only family and Antony is your only reminder of your past."

"REMOVE IT!"

"I can't and just so you know, even if your skin was ripped off of your chest, the tattoo would come back. It will always come back."

"... So it’s there forever, I'll always have to cover my chest, so Tony or any of the other Avengers never lay eyes on it."

"No not forever, the moment you stop comparing my mate to his monster of a father and start respecting him for the man he is and not the man you wish he was. The moment you respect my mate the way he deserve to be, this little tattoo will disappear and you will be free of this burden."

"..."

The mirror found its way back into its pocket and the God leaned back smiling. His brother was looking at the captain’s chest, not understanding what had just happen, but from the look of horror and the captain’s pale color, his brother had just destroyed something in the soldier’s will to fight.

Turning his back on the soldier, the God of lies, let his armor be replaced by his Midgardian clothes. Loki patted his brother’s shoulder, unglued the soldier from the armchair, even though he still wasn't moving.

"Stay with your little leader brother, he might need shoulder to cry on."

Thor looked at the pale captain and when he turned back to his brother to argue, he realized the trickster had slipped out leaving the two blonds to deal with each other.

Loki walked out of the library and stayed in the shadows, looking on as Tony ramble about children stories. Hulk was looking adoringly at him, until the big creature fell asleep. Staying away Loki look on as the green beast changed back into its small human counterpart. Once he was sure he wouldn’t intrude on the two men privacy he walked to his mate and kissed his lips possessively.

++++++++++++

"Hey Brucey, what's up!"

"What did I do?"

"You smashed Steve into my marble floor and stepped on him for a while, until Loki kneeled before you asking for forgiveness and the right to heal me."

"Heal you?"

"I just told you, you smashed a Captain America shaped hole into my floor and your first question is about a bruise he left on my wrist? That Loki healed by the way so stop looking for it."

"Sorry about the floor. Did I smash your God next to him?"

"So insincere, no you didn't. Hulk actually agreed to share me with him and you… Until he finds a good reason to smash him."

"Interesting...Why do I feel like I should ask you if you’re okay?"

"...Damn Jolly Green."

"Tony?"

"He said I smell like worry. So I'm assuming your question is residual Hulk’s concern."

Tony slid himself next to his best friend leaning his head on his bare shoulder. The sun was shining high in the sky, enveloping both scientists into comfortable warmth. Both of their feet were bare as they wiggled their toes in the light. Bruce was silent, letting Tony decide when he was ready to talk to him about what worried him. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he pushed for answers, he would only get half-truths and the doctor wanted the whole truth.

"What happens when I let myself fall in love with him and the potion stops working? I mean I know he says it won't matter and that he will always be there, especially since I just married him in front of all of the Avengers and Fury. But Pepper said the same thing when we were together and you know how that ended."

"Are you regretting your decision to marry?"

"No, no that was the only way to keep Loki out of Fury's grip. I would have done the same thing for you, if Fury had been stupid enough to ask to be allowed to study the Hulk."

"...I know he did ask you to study me."

"...Jarvis?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"From the look of the video Jarvis showed me, your reasons were good for keeping silent about the stupidity of the good director. Your very colorful way of pointing out to Fury everything that was wrong with his agency, and his very life, was extremely entertaining. I still have the video on my mobile. I especially enjoy the way you explained how he could insert his eye-patch where the sun doesn't shine, the addition of Thor’s hammer into the process was very creative. I replay every moment of Fury sputtering every time the good director looks at me wrong. You’re my knight in shining red armor!"

"Stop it you big goof, you'll make me blush. But the point is, princess green pea, is that I don't know if I should let my guard down for the God of Lies, when a woman who knew me all my life couldn't stay with me more than a year."

"Pepper still loves you, in her own way. But she wasn't ready to date you sweetie, she couldn't deal with the fact that you put your life at risk every time you step out of this tower in your suit. She couldn't be with you out there, because she's not one of us and she knew she was your biggest weakness. It was a pressure that was too much for her. I know she broke your heart but she still loves you in her own way."

"I'm the worst person to love, I'm a playboy, who drinks too much alcohol and coffee. I get lost in my mind, I sometimes go for many days without sleep and I have the mother lode of daddy issues. He's gonna realize soon that he shouldn't be wasting his time on me, especially once that potion stops working. So yeah, I'm a little worried, plus I kind of just let him go terrorize our fearless leader, after not defending him against the Hulk."

"Well as much as you might wish for it sweetie, Hulk does whatever Hulk wants."

"Not if I cry he doesn't."

"...You are evil. But my point is, we all have issues and mine is a very visual green rage monster, yours are less visible but as destructive. The man courting you has daddy issues that encourage him to try and conquer our planet, so I don't think your issues will bother him. He's far from perfect dear, but he's the last person who would judge you for your craziness. When and if you do let yourself love this mad man, the only thing that might change when the potion stops working, is that he might become a little less mushy and a little more snarky, but that would be good for you, there're already too many people who adore you."

"..."

"...Tony?"

"I love you and there's never enough people adoring me. Thanks, I feel a lot better about my decision to marry the bag of cats."

They stayed there a little longer, enjoying the sun and the sound of the city below them. The door to the library opened, Loki came out alone, closing the door behind him and walked to the two lazy scientists with a sleepy smile and relaxed expression. He stopped in front of them crouching down to be at eye level and reached over, grabbing Tony's hand, rubbing his thumbs over the genius’ knuckles.

"You all right darling?"

"Now I am, yeah."

"What about you doctor Banner?"

"Hungry actually, know how to cook a good pizza?"

The God smiled, showing little wrinkles of laughter around his eyes and nodded, leaning down to give a little kiss to his mate before going back inside. He came back out a while later with a super meat, three cheese, bread dough pizza and plates, setting up a little balcony picnic. They ate, talk and lazed in the sun for the rest of the afternoon. Tony grabbing the tablet Loki had teleported for him every so often to note mathematical equations for his new invention. Soon enough the transformation took its toll on Banner, who took a nap, his head resting in the genius’ lap while the God read a book he had found in the library, enjoying the little sounds of happiness and frustration escaping the smaller man. All in all it was a good second day.


	8. Slow moments of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need to establish some thing, so the next chapter makes sense....yeah fight scene and crazy Loki / Hulk teaming up!

Tony was surrounded by his monitors and different pieces of scrap metal, some of them probably a part of one of his five pending projects. Right now, he was more focused on the different readings flying in front of his eyes. If he was right, this could be a fantastic thing for his hubby or a very bad news for the rest of the universe. Since he had found the way to create the substance keeping him alive and powering his arc reactor, Tony had found a less destructive and less clothery ways to build it. But that didn't mean he was okay with selling it or even creating a large quantity of it. Because he knew from experience that anything created to save a life, could as easily be used to destroy one. But the little box in front of him held a little thing he had built in the hope of saving lives, if only he could be sure his creation would be appreciated. He was playing with the little box, still looking at the readings, when two long pale arms wrapped around his waist pulling him against a lean, well-built body.

"What do we have here darling?"

Stilling his hands Tony took one of the hands wrapped around his waist and placed the little box into it hiding his face into the God’s neck to avoid seeing his reaction. In the corner of his eyes he could see the trickster nimble fingers open the box in one easy flip and felt the body curled around him go stiff.

"Anthony?"

"..."

Keeping the box in his hand, Loki used the other to turn the genius’ head around, making sure he kept eye contact by applying a slight pressure to his chin. The God of Lies searched his eyes, a question behind them, asking for an answer Tony wasn't sure he wanted to give. He could hide and say anything he wanted, but the damn Asgardian was slowly making his way into his heart as months passed and he still wasn't sure how wise it was to let him in. But right now surrounded by the solid presence of the taller man, the genius could feel himself relax and enjoy the attention.

"Anthony is this what I think it is?"

"...Maybe, can I see your spear?"

"Hmm which one?"

A soft little laugh escaped the scientist, as he turned on his stool to fully face Loki, sliding his hands around the slim waist and pulling him closer with his legs, before locking them around the God.

"Not that I don't want to play with my favorite one, but right now I'll take the long frosty one you use for magic."

"So the one in my pants, because last night I remember you saying it was my magic wand."

"You are a very bad, bad man Mister Laufeyson. Give me what I want from you, before I change my mind and ruin your surprise."

"Spoilsport, here. But don't think for a minute I won't try to change your mind again soon."

Lifting his other hand away from Tony's face, a green smoke appeared from his hand slowly forming a familiar form, before being replaced by the God’s spear. It was a silver color, but not made in any metal Tony could recognize and that reminded him to ask the God about having some samples of Asgardian metals. The second time he had seen the spear was while Loki was training with his brother in the gym, the scientist had almost had a panic attack remembering his flight through the window.

He still remembers his vision slowly sliding into darkness, his breath coming short and finally a very panicked looking God cradling him away from his nightmares. Loki had been so worried at his panic attack, the spear had not made an appearance in months, before Anthony had assured him he was not going to have another attack. Now, however, the sight of the spear only brought a soft smile to his lips, especially the empty space once filled with a piece of the Tesseract. After the first panic attack his hubby had made sure he felt safe around any weapon the God usually used, from personal training with said weapon to showing the smaller man all the fun he could have with magic. It had taken some time, but now all the genius could feel at the sight of the liesmith’s spear, was a soft feeling of comfort and protectiveness. And any mention of magic from the taller man, was as effective as an aphrodisiac, turning him from a genius to a blushing schoolgirl.

Tony placed one of his hands over the trickster’s holding the spear and reached inside the box lifting a glowing blue sphere matching the color of the material linked to his heart. Compared to the frosty blues of the Tesseract, this sphere was radiating warmth and humming softly in a way very familiar to the God. It only took a little push and twist, before the once empty space was filled its very own reactor.

"...Darling?"

"Well I went from the idea that the Tesseract couldn't influence me was because of my arc reactor and thought that it was because it cancelled it. But after some research I discovered that it actually, just kind of absorbed it, just like it absorbed Thor’s thunder. It actually likes magic quite a lot and keeps it in for a while. So I did some more research and realized magic can be stored inside it. I'm not so keen on being your storage space for an emergency, but I think this, with a little bit of practice, might be able to contain spells and emergency power. If I'm completely honest I was kind of hoping it would work a little like the Tardis."

"What?"

"You know bigger in the inside then on the outside, but you know portable."

"No...I mean. Why?"

"Doctor Who is awesome?"

"Anthony."

"Fantastic and allons-y allonzo and..."

Letting the little, now empty box, drop to the floor, the God of Mischief reached for his better half and devoured the smaller man’s mouth in a hungry kiss until he was rendered completely speechless. Once he was sure he could let the scientist breath without having him babble about the Doctor and magic, the God leaned back a little, searching his eyes.

"What I meant, my love, is why are you giving me this piece of your heart?"

"Oh! That!"

"Yes darling, that. Can I dare hope it is part of a declaration to come or did I interrupt that part of your speech?"

"I...I don't know yet...I like you, I want you to be safe and protected. I like the idea that a small part of me is helping keeping you safe. I enjoy the quiet and weird moments we spent together. I like the way Bruce loves you and how Barton think you’re crazy but perfect for me. Even Pepper likes you, but that's probably because you feed me and keep me alive. You do feel like an important part of my life, even after so little time and it freaks me out. So..."

"It’s perfectly fine, my love."

"What? It is?"

"Yes Anthony it is, I never expected you to just roll around and accept my presence and love me after only a few days. But you giving me a little piece of your heart as protection is more than I expected and more than I hoped for. So yes Anthony, it is quite fine. Just promise me you'll tell me the moment you know the answer of your heart."

And the blushing schoolgirl was back in full force, accompanied with highschooler’s giggle and it was very hard to remind himself that he was a grown man, with a very high IQ. The God of Lies, cast one more look at his now reactor fitted spear, before making it disappear, freeing his hand to caress the smaller man lovingly.

"Now, do you want to see my other spear?"

"That's just... Yeah actually I'd like that, it is my favorite after all."

++++++++++++++

The sun had set over the city a long time ago and would soon come back up, but all Loki could see was the small figure lying on his legs. The God was sitting in a thrown of pillows and blankets, only wearing a pair of loose sweatpants. Anthony on the other hand was still clad in a black pair of boxers, his head nuzzled in the God’s thigh. In the first week of their partnership, Loki had instilled a very strict curfew, not approving of his habits of just passing out anywhere convenient, or not, every time the scientist’s body decided to shut down from exhaustion. It had been a battle until they had bargained for the curfew, with two meals a day from Loki and five hours a day without distraction from the trickster’s body and heated looks. The God of Mischief felt that he had won in their argument, since the five hours Anthony spent alone in the lab gave him free time to train or spend time with the good doctor Banner. He had started an easy friendship with the doctor, but still wasn't sure how he felt about seeing the green giant again.

Anthony mumbled something in his sleep, his hands clenching tightly on the God’s legs, clearly starting to fall into a darkest dream. Taking advantage of his awareness, the trickster started scratching the genius’ head to settle him down. There was another soft mumble, this time of contentment.

"Loki?"

"Shh love I'm right here."

"Mmm'ckay."

Loki continued to pet his better half, waiting until he was completely asleep again to slip out from under him. Covering the peaceful sleeping man with a green cover, the God stepped aside letting his armor cover him and his spear appear in his hand. He had been able to refrained himself from examining the spear and its new sphere as long as Anthony had been there to distract him in very efficient way. But now with his mate asleep next to him completely safe and in his line of sight, he let himself inspect his new toy.

He took the small sphere into his hand, stabbing the spear into the floor while he inspected the small object. He would deal with the hole in later time or if he was lucky Anthony would never see it, the second more likely than the first.

It felt warm in his hands, in a way that the Tesseract had never felt. The Tesseract had been cold, letting the voice in his head over power him and always trying to control him. This only felt like warmth, home and... love. The voice in his head were not there anymore, all he could hear were his own thought and he felt more center than he had in a very long time. On a hunch he let a tiny burst of his magic flow through the sphere, making it flash green for a second it turned back to his natural blue. Curious, the trickster tried pulling his magic back out. It took some time, but soon he found it again, surprise at how much deep the little sphere had, finally understanding the idea of bigger in the inside then on the outside.

The magic came back to him, feeling pure and triple the force it had been not moment before and that was in only seconds inside the sphere. The God took his eyes away from the sphere to look upon his beautiful genius. The man had given him something more valuable than anything the trickster had ever owned, and yet with all the power in his hands he could say without a doubt that he wanted the love of the man sleeping next to him, more than infinite power. And that alone would have been alarming to the God only months ago, now it only made him more convinced that his life finally made sense for once in his long existence.

Smiling to himself, Loki folded his legs under him and removed his helmet placing it next to his spear. With a little push of magic toward the sphere he made it float in front of his eyes and then closed them, starting to mumble different spells and sending them to the sphere one after the other. Making sure everything was placed in an order inside the sphere that would make it easy for him to find and use in case of an emergency.

He was so intent on his task that it was only when he finally ran out of spells (and not of space) that he opened his eyes to find a pair of curious hazel ones staring at him and the sun already high in the sky.

"Anthony? How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not long. Whatcha doing?"

"...I’m storing spells into the sphere for later."

"You can do that? It worked!’’

"Yes darling, really. It’s like one of your storage room for all your suit parts. Like you know where every part and pieces is, I see the space inside the sphere where I can store spells and take them out without having to recast them. It’s actually quite useful."

Tony gazed at the helmet than spoke."...Oh... Can you put the helmet on?"

"...Why?"

"Just to check something."

Loki stared at his mate for a little while, not moving, before he placed the sphere back into his spear noting that the genius had made no comment on it being encased into his floor. He reached over and placed the helmet on his head looking up into very dark lusted eyes. Crawling toward him on all fours, once he was close enough, the smaller boxer-clad man reached over placing both hands on the helmet horns and pulled down. Letting his better half control the situation, Loki went down meeting his lover halfway and met soft lips. The soft lips quickly turned hungry, mouth pressing against his and soon the genius’ tongue was asking for entrance pushing against his lips and teeth. A brilliant little hand found his neck leaving the helmet and applied just a little pressure making the trickster gasp. The smaller man swallowed the little sound of pleasure and attacked his mouth like a starving man.

The God felt overwhelmed by all the sensations awakened by the genius, but more so by all the control the smaller man had over his head with his hold on his helmet. Tilting his skull slightly to the left to better explore his mouth, Anthony found another focus in the long pale strip of skin that was the trickster’s neck. The hand that had been stroking and massaging the God’s neck, found its way back to the helmet pushing Loki's head back and the genius’ mouth started biting and licking the God’s neck.

"Nugh Anthony...please..."

Anthony chuckled a little behind the liesmith’s ear, biting softly on his earlobe and slowly going down to suck on the tender white flesh. Keeping control on the helmet, Anthony tilted it a little the right and sunk his teeth over the hickey he had just finish making on Loki's cold neck. The moment the teeth touched the trickster’s neck and applied a little pressure, the God felt himself on the brink of orgasm.

"...Antho...So close, just...Ahhh!"

Tilting the head of the liesmith the other way Anthony look up a, little smug smile on his face, before reaching for the other side of the God’s neck. As the smaller man started biting down on the pale flesh, he moved his knee to brush over the liesmith’s hard on, sending Loki over the edge. For the first time in his long life, the great God of Lies and Trickery came undone in his own armor. He heard a soft chuckle over him, as Anthony used the helmet to pull him down, so he was lying on the smaller man’s thigh. Once he was placed to his lover’s satisfaction, Anthony pulled the helmet off, placing it to the side and carded his fingers through the sweaty hair of the God, waiting for him to come down from his bliss.

"I think you just gave me a helmet kink."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah you did, this thing is coming to bed with us next time."

At the mention of bed, Loki perked up a little. They had done many things together, exploring, kissing, biting and some things that had even surprised the God in how much his mortal knew about carnal pleasure... some truly terrifying pleasurable things. But they hadn't done anything of the penetration kind. With a man renowned for his playboy ways, the trickster was a little surprised at how old fashion his mate could be. As if reading his thoughts, Anthony frowned down at him, looking a little hurt.

"Why do I feel the need to apologize?"

"I'm sorry darling. Just thinking a little."

"About sex?"

"..."

"It’s okay sweetie, I know I'm being weird...you know, considering my fantastic reputation."

"In this case I have to ask. What is holding you back my love? Is it me?"

"Partly yes, if I'm being honest. But it’s mostly me."

Something must have passed across the liesmith’s face because Anthony looked panicked and about to flee, looking around for the best exit. Reaching out, Loki wrapped his arms around the genius, burying his face into the smaller man’s belly.

"Darling, talk to me, please."

"...You love me."

"Yes I do, this is not to be questioned my love. You are the only thing in this whole universe that is worth my attention and feelings."

"See! This is why! This! Those things you say! The way you look at me and talk."

"Now I'm confused my love. Am I to hide my feelings from you?"

"No dear lord, no! That is so not what I meant."

"Darling?"

"I lov... like hearing you, hearing your feelings, it makes me feel safe and loved. It’s something that only Brucey and Pepp... Pepper could do and it’s good to have you now. I have a reputation, you know this and I know this, but... I don't want..."

"You want to wait until you know how you really feel."

"...Yeah kinda. I waited a long time with Pepper because we were friends, then I saw her as more and still waited, just to be sure about my feelings about monogamy. I know I don't want to be with anyone else right now, but I want to wait to see if I can give you as much as you give me."

"...So all the other thing we've been doing?"

"Never said I was a saint babe, I have needs. Plus have you seen you, your hot babe, like really mouthwatering drooling on the floor like a fat man in front of a triple chocolate cake hot!"

Anthony cast him a look with wide innocent eyes, relaxing into the God’s embrace. Loki let his armor slowly slide away from him, disappearing along with his spear. In a move that the mortal couldn't even start to explain, the trickster was on his feet holding his mate in his arms and started walking toward the shower.

"Speaking of your needs darling. I believe you relieved mine, but yours have gone unsatisfied."

"Oh my hero, sweep me away!"

Loki nuzzled is mate neck, making him make those damn schoolgirl sound again.


	9. Under pressure we crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldnt watch Doctor Who while writting...

"How much time do I have left Jarvis?"

"Mister Laufeyson will come for you in twenty four minutes sir."

Tony simply hummed to himself, thinking how he could maybe coax more time out of the God. He had almost finished Clint’s new arrows and Widow’s new stinger bracelet, filled with poison darts and a very nasty paralyzer. He wanted to finish those before tomorrow already knowing what he would ask in exchange for the new toys. Aside from Loki and Bruce, every new Stark creation had to be exchanged with favors or materials that the scientist couldn't find or steal himself. It had taken five new knives, a chest plate especially tailored to Nat’s chest and propulsion boots, for Tony to convince the super spy to steal him the special material he needed to make Brucey his super stretchy pants. Clint was usually easier to buy, but this time the genius needed something from S.H.I.E.LD. which officially does not exist, but really does, in the vault of weapons and mystery items. He wanted access to the full list of every item in the vault and needed both Clint and Natasha’s aid, especially if what he wanted was indeed there.

Going back to his work, his attention was caught by movement to his right and without looking, the genius caught a pencil lying around and threw it in the general direction of the distraction. He waited a little before the pleasing sound of the pencil hitting metal was heard, with a little metallic huffing sound. Still not looking, Tony pointed in the general direction of the distraction, using his fatherly voice to chastise his trouble child.

"Dum-E you go right back into your corner right now! You know what you did!"

His only answer was a little whistle and the pencil appearing in front if his eyes, held out by the robot arm. Giving one last twist to the arrow in front of him, the genius turned on his stool, glaring affectionately at the sheepish looking robot.

"What did I say about leaving the corner? If you leave the corner again I will take away your wheels and leave you there fo-re-ver."

Dum-E dropped the pencil on the working surface, slowly backing away swinging his arm from side to side and emitting a soft sound of pity. Hiding his smirk behind his hand, the scientist kept his frowning face in place at his creation’s distress. He could say whatever he wanted about his stupid robot and how useless he was in the lab, but he knew deep down that he would never get rid of it for anything in the world. Going so far as to say he would sacrifice one of his armored suits if it would insure him that Dum-E would stay with him till he died.

"Dum-E! Corner! You are not allowed near Clint’s arrows and you know it. Last time you touched them they exploded and you broke the rest of them. Do you know what I had to trade to keep Clint for using you as a target? So go shoo corner, now!"

The robot arm dropped a little, before he stretched it a little toward Tony, brushing his arm. Sighing dramatically, the genius reached out patting his creation, confirming that he would not in fact cripple his stupid robot and that yes, he loved him. Pleased, if the robot could be pleased, Dum-E turned around rolling back to his corner decorated with kid’s shows poster that the scientist knew the robot liked.

"Such a good father."

At the sound of the voice, Tony swirled around on his stool to see Loki leaning in the door frame, a little smile playing on his face. But there was something in the trickster’s eyes that stopped Tony from making any kind of come back. He knew that both he and Loki had deep seated daddy issues, but this was not it, this was something more soft and wondering. Extending his hand toward the God, the genius made a grabby motion silently asking him to come closer. With one smooth push of his hips the trickster made his way to him, keeping his arms crossed in front of him, as if protecting himself against something Tony couldn't see. Once in front of him, Loki simply seated himself on the table, not pushing himself on Tony as he usually did. Frowning a little, the smaller man made the first move and grabbed the God's hand and rolled his stool forward leaning on the taller man’s legs and twinning their fingers together. Looking up into his lover’s face the scientist only saw love and adoration, but there was still this little glint of worry right there in the corner of his face.

"Talk to me babe."

Like he was worried the scientist would run if he started talking, Loki wrapped his legs around him blocking all possibility of escape. Not going against it, Tony leaned a little further into the lean body, keeping the trickster’s hands in his and squeezing them a little for comfort. Loki looked away from his face, worrying his bottom lip a little.

"Babe?"

"...Do you want children?"

"...What? With who? Wait... what?"

"Is it your desire to have children?"

"Now?"

Finally looking at him, the God face was now completely shock, looking the scientist as if he didn't know him.

"No love, not now."

"...Ok, good. But, um... Why ask now?"

"Your robot."

".....Dum-E! Why would Dum-E make you ask that?"

"Not just Dum-E, but... I've seen you act with your creations as a proud father and I sometime wonder. Do you wish to be a father?"

"... I actually never thought I would, no."

"Oh."

If the genius had not known the liesmith, he would have missed the slight disappointment that crossed his face before it got back to careful blankness. Leaning back a little Tony was abruptly brought back against the God, as he tightened his hold on his smaller frame, like he feared Tony would run away from him. Letting the God’s hands go, the genius reached up cupping the God’s head in his hands, searching his eyes. He remembered everything Jarvis had found on the God of Lies on the internet and in all the books he had found regarding the God’s children. He remembered that every single child the God had brought to life had been ripped away from him, in some way or another by his own father. He thought of his own feelings for all his robots, even Jarvis and felt his heart give a little at the idea of them being ripped away from him. Pulling down the trickster so they were face to face, feeling Loki let go and actually rest his weight on him was a reward Tony felt he had earned by not running away like he usually would have done when faced with difficult feelings.

"Babe... Loki, if it’s with you, I'm not saying now mind you, but if it's with you, I would be ready to face fatherhood."

"Darling?"

"There's not much I wouldn't face for you babe. A little you would not be the worst thing ever, no actually it would be quite amazing."

"What if he looks more like you?"

"God help us all."

Loki chuckled a little, making Tony smile brightly at the relaxed state of his better half, but there was still something nagging at him.

"Loki?"

"Humm?"

"What would... Would Odin try to take it away?"

The God froze looking into his mate’s eyes, to see all the worry that Tony had decided to show him. It was something he had been thinking about before, when he had researched the God, the idea of family had blossomed in his mind. But the fear of his child being taken away by a vengeful father, and with him, being unable to do anything about it scared the shit out of him.

"...You know about my children?"

"Hmm genius here, I did my research babe and frankly if I ever get to meet your fatherly figure, you might want to find an escape route from my mental break down and the wrath that will fall upon me after my mind is empty of all I think of the man."

"...Dully noted and might I add that I do not think highly of your own fatherly figure?"

"You might. But really Loki, would it be safe for us to start a family?"

"Yes."

"...I'm sorry babe, but what made you so sure of that? Because for my own part, I doubt it, not you, never you, but the rest of the world is too unpredictable."

"Because if anyone touches you or our children I would destroy this universe and mine to stop them, God or not."

"... Okay... Okay that works just fine for me."

Loki pulled back a little, seeing for the first time a very dark side of his lover, there was no pity in the smaller man’s face, only dark resolution. Then as soon as it had been there, it disappeared, replaced by a soft smile and a kiss to the God's lips.

"I'm not ready yet, but the moment I am... I want little feet running around my labs and laughter in my house. They do say first the marriage, then the kids."

"I love you darling... So much it hurts, so much that I would do anything to keep you, always remember that."

Tony pulled him down, kissing his answer into the God’s mouth, filling it with passion and all the feelings he felt for the trickster that he still couldn't put into words. When he pulled back he could see the same feelings reflected into the taller man’s eyes. Soon he knew he would be able to open his heart to this man, but for now he was grateful for his patience.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Loki was sitting with Banner when the alarm started, both men looked at each other frowning. They were both lounging in the library, Bruce reading a biology book while the trickster had lost himself in a fictional book about a submarine being attacked by a giant octopus. Since the God had arrived in the life of the Avengers there hadn't been any kind of emergency and this was the first time he was hearing the alarm signaling the Avengers’ need to assemble. As if on cue, Thor came crashing in swinging his hammer around, a big grin on his face and his eyes filled with excitement.

"Come brother, Midgard is under attack and we must fight for glory!"

Loki was about to answer, but Banner passed in front of him, ignoring the thunder God and made is way out the library in silence. The trickster tried to call after him, but then he was out of sight.

"Banner?"

"Do not worry brother, the good doctor will change into his green self and join us on the battle field."

"Where's Anthony?"

Thor looked very uncomfortable trying to look everywhere except at his brother, making the trickster worry.

"Thor, where is Anthony?"

"The Man of Iron flew away at the first sound of the alarm with the archer to assess the situation."

Loki was out of his seat and rushing out before his brother was done talking, letting his armor and spear appear as he made his way to the balcony. He saw a flash of blue and black to his left and turned just in time to see the Captain and Widow in full costume looking worryingly toward the sky. Following their gaze Loki saw a flash of red and gold closely followed by a very dangerous looking army of robot. A soft growl escaped the God at the sight and his growl was echoed by a much deeper voice to his right. Apparently Banner had finally changed for combat and was looking at Antony with the same rage and worry the God of Lies was feeling.

"Puny God help smash?"

"Yes."

"GOOD!"

With a growl the green giant jumped down from the balcony, while Loki spotted a building close enough to Anthony’s flight pattern and teleported himself there leaving the other Avengers to find their own transport. He let the green smoke envelop him and reappeared just in time to reach over, grabbing one of the dark robots chasing his mate by the neck as it passed by him. The dark enemies were wasp looking, not bigger than a small child, but armed with deadly-looking sharp knives for their four front legs and a propulsor on their backs. The red eyes of the wasp zeroed in on the God and his knife pulled back ready to strike. Loki squeezed his finger snapping the head from the robot he let the body fall down toward the street, only keeping the head in his hands. The robot gave one last gargle before the red eyes dimmed down losing their threatening glow. The God looked back toward the sky, Iron Man still leading the wasp cloud around and away from the people below, but at the same time stopping the other Avengers from being able to help him.

"A little help, reindeer?"

Loki looked down to see Clint climbing the wall below him looking angry. Reaching down the trickster grabbed the back of the archer’s shirt pulling him up next to him. As soon as the archer had his feet under him, he pulled out an arrow and shot a wasp that had gotten closer to Anthony, then another.

"Where's Capsicle and Widow?"

"On their way, what happening here? What are those?"

"My guess Hammer...DAMN THING, TONY DUCK TO YOUR LEFT!"

Iron Man plunged left just in time to avoid Hawkeye’s arrows as it touched the robot who had almost succeeded in touching Anthony exploding on contact taking five others out in the process. Anthony disappeared from view as he plunged toward the street hidden by a skyscraper, before he was visible again now farther way from the God and the archer.

"Never mind him now let’s get those things away from Tony before they finally catch him."

"How many?"

"Minus the one I've been shooting, I would say maybe a hundred. Hey there's Big Green!"

The statement was accompanied by a loud growling from the street below, the Hulk clearly not much happier about his impossibility to reach the fight taking place over the city.

"Barton, can you communicate with Anthony?"

"Yeah I'm in contact with Jarvis right now."

"Get him to bring the fight down here on the roof, then go get Hulk and bring him here. I want those things killed and destroy before they get a chance to put a scratch on that armor."

"Aye, aye captain!"

Barton reached for his ear shouting orders at Anthony, at the same time jumping off the roof toward the street catching the Hulk’s attention, so the big guy could catch him before he could become human goo on the sidewalk. The Hulk caught the archer at the same time as he jumped toward the roof to reach the God, side by side the two green men watched as Anthony slowly turned the suit toward them arriving fast and ready to land.

The moment Iron Man touched down, crouching on himself, the wasps following hot on his trail and more than four hundred knives pointing toward him, Loki and Hulk placed themselves in the way, protecting the smaller Avenger. The first wave hit hard as both the God and the giant where attacked from every side. The trickster using his speed and spear deflected the knives hitting everything with rage and twirling the spear to keep most of the cluster at arm’s length. Hulk on the other side simply grabbed everything he could, crushing the remaining robot on the hard roof slowly forming a pile of robot parts at his feet. Anything that could get past them was blasted by Anthony aiming over his head stopping any surprise attacks and, if by any chance something escaped the three man’s attention, Barton had perched himself on a chimney not far away shooting down any wasp trying to make a bold move to harm the scientist. Because it had been clear from the moment the wasps had appeared that their target was the genius, not even paying attention to the archer, they had dived for the armor trying to take him down.

The cloud quickly dimmed to nothing as the God and the giant let all their rage free, cutting, smashing and slashing the robots into pieces. Soon enough the sky was cleared, leaving the three men surrounded with pieces of wasp, no more red eyes glowing. Hulk was still looking around for something else to smash, before he abruptly turned toward Anthony his eyes a little crazy.

"BLOOD! HULK SMELL BLOOD!"

The trickster turned abruptly thinking the giant was talking about all the small and big cuts he had gotten in the fight already knitting themselves closed and ready to reassure the big guy, when he saw that the genius wasn't moving anymore. Iron Man was facing the Hulk, so when Loki reached over to turn the suit toward him he was shocked to find one of the wasp knives going in the armor’s shoulder. A little wheezing sound was coming out of the suit, as Anthony let the face plate come up revealing a very pale looking scientist. Still the genius had a little smile on his face and was still standing, not that it reassure the God in anyway.

"I'm ok love, it’s just a scratch."

Hulk let out a growl looking at the knife like he really wanted to yank it out and debating the possibility of doing just that without injuring the smaller man any more than he already was. Clint came over smiling and gave a little punch to the genius shoulder.

"Don't act like a tough guy Ton.... TONY!"

The genius’ eyes rolled into his head as the armor fell over only just escaping the pile of robot parts, because the liesmith was fast enough to grab him, putting his arms around the suit to support him.

"Anthony!?!"

Looking down into his better half’s face, all Loki could see was how pale the smaller man was, he was sweating and shivering. Looking at the blade still in the genius’ shoulder and at how little blood he could see, he knew that the blade must have been poisoned and that he needed to get Anthony out of the suit and in a secure location. Sparing a look for the archer and the Hulk, the green giant simply nodded, while Clint reached for his ear again making a sign for the God to go. As the green smoke enveloped the God, he had time to hear the archer inform the director and the Captain of their situation. The next time, the God could see in front of himself, he was in the genius’ room.

"Jarvis, help!"

The armor pulled away from the smaller man’s frame, forcing the God to take a step back letting Anthony fall forward and into the trickster’s arms. The blade fell out with the suit, showing only a small cut, confirming his suspicion on the poison. Dropping his cape and helmet on the floor, Loki took Anthony to the bed ripping away his shirt to expose the wound. Placing his fingers to the pale neck, Loki felt his better half’s heart slowly beating, but quickly losing the battle of life. The liesmith didn’t have the time to cast a healing spell, so he reached for his spear grabbing the little sphere and pulled all the healing spells he had stored there pushing them out of the orb and into his hand covering the wound to force his magic into the small slowly dying man.

As the green flash of magic poured down from the sphere to his hands he felt the scientist’s heart come to a stop under his fingers and something in the God broke. It was like his heart was pulled out of him and the voice came back with a vengeance, accusing him of not being able to protect his mate, of letting him die. It whispered inside him, trying to destroy his mind, to pull him away from his light and to turn back into the man he had been when he’d fallen from Asgard. He could feel the dark filling him, pulling away any trace of good from him. He would let it flood him, he would let it take away his pain, he would let it guide him into vengeance once again and he wouldn't rest before this world burned with his fury and despair.

The veil of darkness was falling unto him, shutting away any feelings. He could hear people shouting around him, recognize Banner voice trying to get to him and Anthony. He could hear the Captain yelling and crying, Romanov was softly mumbling, comforting a slowly breaking Barton, as Thor keep on shouting to get his brother away from his brink of madness. Nobody touched them, nobody came close to the kneeling God. Only Banner was there in his line of sight on the other side of the bed looking down at the pale unmoving form of Anthony Stark. The doctor held his friends hand as soft tears rolled down his cheeks

Just as the God was about to completely slip into darkness, a soft light entered his heart pulling away the darkness and scaring away the voice in his mind. Loki looked down staring into hazel eyes crinkled in the soft smile that graced Anthony’s face as he look at the distress in the God’s face being slowly replaced by love and hope.

"Anthony?"

Bruce wiped his head around falling over the scientist and covering him with his whole body and hiding his face in the genius’ neck letting all his emotion loose in relief. Clint and Natasha were still holding each other, but now laughing softly in relief. The Captain and Thor were on the other side of the room, the God not caring enough about them to look up and see what the two blonds were doing. All his attention was on the man in front of him, the genius’ hand softly caressing Loki's cheek never once looking away as his other hand was in the doctor’s hair soothing him.

"I have a very important question for you babe."

"Yes my love?"

"Am. I. Ginger?"

Bruce melted into a fit of giggle, as the God of Mischief look at his mate sure he had just lost his mind.

+++++++++++++++++

 

As it turned out, his mate had not in fact lost his mind, but had hoped that dying and coming back to life would count as a regeneration, giving him an excuse to hope for a change in his appearance. Something the good Doctor found hilarious and still worried the God of Mischief enough to consider joining the two scientist on their Who night.

For now following Banner’s advice, rules to follow or being strapped to the bed, Anthony was sleeping after he had eaten his bowl of soup under the watchful eyes of his two mother-hens. Loki refused to leave his side and Bruce had simply crashed next the Anthony the moment the genius had fallen asleep still feeling insecure. After several moments of simply watching the two men entangle each other together in their sleep and finally feeling like he could leave them alone for a while, Loki stalked away searching for a certain archer. He found the man in the kitchen fixing himself a grilled cheese sandwich and humming a song the liesmith had heard many times playing in his better half’s lab.

"Barton, I seek answers."

Jumping a little at the sound of the cold merciless voice, Clint turned around examining the God before him. Loki didn't know what the archer saw, but something passed in the spy eyes, before he nodded pointing toward the counter and inviting the liesmith to sit. Putting his snack on a plate, Barton placed himself on the other side of the counter keeping eye contact with the God the whole time.

"Ask away."

"You know what I want Barton, please do not be tedious."

"You want to know who staged the attack against Tony and then what?"

"I will seek justice."

"What do you consider justice? Because I have to warned you Laufeyson, Tony might forgive many of your past action and will probably forgive a lot in the future, but not murder. He might forgive the one that happened in your past, but now, now I fear that unless provoke it would mean the end of your relationship."

"Your concern is noted Mister Barton. But know that my justice will not involve murder, any other aspects of my vengeance are mine to choose, but I can assure you that there will not be any corpse left in the wake of my vengeance."

"You've changed."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"I remember when you were here." Clint tapped the side of his head. "You didn't care about the lives of the people around you and could have killed without a second thought. That you are actually reassuring me while thinking about your vengeance shows me you have changed more than anything else you could have done."

"Was I still on trial Barton?"

"You'll always be reindeer. Tony is like a big brother to me and you'll never be good enough for him, but I'll always give you a chance to prove me wrong. Won't ever work, but keep trying."

"...Dully noted. Now Mister Barton if you would give me the explanation of Hammer, I would be on my way to prove to you that I am indeed good enough for Anthony."

Clint looked into the liesmith’s eyes and then started talking, explaining the competition and then petty rivalry of the two men. Which, after Anthony had become Iron Man, had turned more violent on Hammer’s part, brought on by jealousy and hatred. Anthony had gotten past the other man feuds, but the other couldn't let the past go and had on many occasion threatened his husband’s life. Unfortunately every attempt against Stark’s life couldn't be linked to Justin Hammer, as the man protected himself after every attempt using the Midgardian laws to his advantage. He even had succeeded in arresting Natasha after she sucker punched him in the street, after an attempted assassination against Anthony during a gala. Of course Anthony had paid for the bail and made sure the arrest warrant never saw the light of day again, but it had proven that the man was well protected and not afraid of the repercussion of attacking the Avengers.

Long after Barton was down talking and his grill-cheese had been consumed, the two man stayed quiet both lost into their own minds. Finally Loki stood up, giving a small nod toward the archer as he made his way back to his room. Walking in, he sat down on the bed, the movement waking up his mate. Sleepy hazel eyes searched his face before a little worry line appeared between his eyebrows.

"Loki?"

"Yes darling?"

"...Are you all right babe?"

"Right now I am not, but soon, my love, I will."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, you should not worry on my behalf, my love. Go back to sleep darling, because as soon as you are feeling better I will exhaust you again with strenuous activity."

"Promise?"

With a soft smile, Loki leaned down giving his lover a soft kiss full of promise of pleasure to come, as his lips left his better half’s lips, Anthony reached for him keeping the liesmith’s head close to his. The genius’ eyes explored his, before he pressed their forehead together, his breath brushing against the God lips.

"I love you."

Loki’s eyes grew wide at the statement feeling something inside of him loosen and finally expend freely inside him. He looked into the other man’s eyes, seeing his worry at the God’s silent reaction and so the liesmith snapped down again devouring Anthony’s mouth, letting him feel how much he loved him still and that being free of the potion didn't change his feelings for his mate. He pulled off a little, only a breath away from the smaller man’s lips, ready to devour them again as he breathed his answer into his mouth.

"I love you darling, so much more than before and still not as much as tomorrow."

Anthony let out a little giggle and Loki was about to go back to that fantastic mouth when he was slightly pushed to the side by a larger hand.

"Let the man sleep God of Cheese, you can go all caveman possessive on him when he can walk more than five step in a straight line. Shoo go away, shoo!"

Anthony let out another little giggle as he hid his face into the doctor’s neck after giving his husband another sweet kiss. Loki huffed out a little laughter at Banner’s glare over the genius’ head, but the smile on the scientist’s face showed the God that the man was only half serious. Giving one last kiss on his already half-asleep husband’s head, the liesmith gave a little nod to Bruce. He cast one last look at the two scientists, catching Banner’s eyes as he let his armor and spear came to him, seeing approval in the doctor face as he disappeared in a twirl of green smoke, he had a date with vengeance.


	10. We may fail today, but tomorrow looks brighter

Loki was sitting in the large sofa in the corner of the room, letting his eyes glide over the dark office, every wall filled with articles praising the man who clearly had a god complex that made the liesmith almost ashamed of being one. Every gadget and project that Loki could see was so different and reeked of plagiarism. He could even recognize some projects he had seen Anthony working on for his own company, as if the God needed more reason to hate the man, he had the audacity to copy his mate’s work.

The God of Lies knew that the media had still not released any information about the state of the billionaire, people gossiping about the possible death of an Avenger versus the possibility that the man had pulled through. Nobody had been able to get a good look at the liesmith, making people wonder at the possibility of a new member for the Avengers or simply a new costume for the Widow. The God felt a little disturbed at the idea that his physique could pass for the spy on camera, but his thoughts were ripped away from him, as his target walked in, going straight for his desk. Of course the God had seen a picture of the weasel-looking little man, but seeing him there in front of him reaching for the light on his desk, Loki thought of how he could simply crush the puny mortal with his bare hands. Only the thought of disappointing his better half stopped the God from jumping on the man the moment he had entered the room.

"Mister Hammer I presume."

The little man jumped out of his skin, pleasing the God in his fear and the little whimper that escaped the man was just a bonus. Loki leaned a little forward in his seat, still looking relaxed and imposing, in a space the weasel clearly thought as his own, but in that moment it belong to the God of Lies.

"Loki!"

"So you know of me, good. I have just been made aware of you, but soon you'll wish I wasn't. Take a seat."

Moving faster than the paling mortal could follow with his weak little eyes, Loki crowded Hammer’s space pushing him onto his chair pinning him there with a gaze. The weasel was sweating, clearly wanting to look anywhere but at the God, but knowing that if he did he would become prey and die. The liesmith studied the petrified face below him; feeling pleased at how much the man was trying to control his shivering and clenching his sweaty hands on the handles of the chair. Letting the shadow of the lamp play on his face, Loki leaned a little until he was close enough to smell the thief’s fear and slowly smiled at him, his cruel cold smile he usually reserved for his father.

"Mister Hammer what did you do?"

"...Wha...a...What?"

"You found a way to get my attention, it will be the biggest mistake of your miserable life."

"I.....I don't...understand...What are you....talking about....I didn't..."

"The wasp."

Hammer’s eyes went wide, confusion fitting with joy in the depth of them making the God growl in the whimpering man’s face. Taking a deep breath clearly trying to gather the last remain of his courage, Loki knew his next words would be lies.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!"

"I AM THE GOD OF LIES! DO. NOT. LIE. TO. ME!"

"..."

"I do apologize that was rude of me. But do keep in mind that from this moment on, every lie falling from your lips will cost you one finger. As a creator I believe your hands and minds are more important to you than any of your other puny features. So choose your next words carefully. Understood?"

The liesmith hadn't thought the mortal in front of him could lose more of his color, but he went from snow to death white at the mention of bodily harm. Grinning, Loki pulled one of his knives out of his coat and grabbed the mortal’s hand in his. He slowly slid the knife across the man's knuckle, never piercing the skin, but his intent clear. Hammer nodded his head so hard Loki thought it would pull away from the quivering body.

"Out loud."

"YES!"

"You created the wasp robot that attacked Iron Man."

"Nnnnn...aaaaaaaah!"

The index finger fell to the floor with a loud thump noise in the overall silent office, making the mortal start crying and weeping still unable to stop staring at the God’s cold gaze.

"Do not test me Mister Hammer. A lie, a finger."

"Yes! Yes I did!"

"What did you do?"

"I created the wasp that attacked Stark!"

"Very well Mister Hammer. Now who created the poison on the knife?"

"A biologist in my labs."

"Did he know you would use his elixir to attack an Avenger?"

"...No."

"Pity, he could have shared half of your punishment."

Hammer was gaping at him, clearly thinking of going back on his words, but the soft pressure of the knife on his thumb stopped him from speaking again.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh dear man, no I would never stoop so low as to kill a lowly piece of scum."

"Then why?"

"You tried to kill someone that belongs to me."

"... WHAT!"

Loki leaned down letting his other hand find the mortal’s neck and pressed a little, well a little for a God was quite a lot for a mortal fragile neck, cutting just enough of the man’s air to see a pleasing blue color start to reach the man cheeks.

"If you even come near Anthony again, even think of harming him in anyway or even touch him. I. Will. End. You."

As the last of his words left his lips the God leaned back, removing his hands from the slimy quivering man. Hammer was shaking, tears leaking from his eyes as he gasped for breath trying to fill his lungs as much as possible, his eyes never leaving the God.

"Did I make myself clear Mister Hammer?"

"...Ye...ssss."

With a pleased little smile softening his features into a false mask of calm, Loki started to make his way around the desk before he paused, turning back toward the weasel frowning.

"Just as a reminder to keep your words."

In one swift move Loki cut off the still untouched hand of the pathetic mortal, only leaving the one missing a finger. Hammer fell to the floor crying and clutching his arms to his chest, his suit soaked in blood as he keep on yelling and crying.

"Pray we never meet again Mister Hammer."

Leaving the man to roll and weep in his own blood, Loki turned his back on the flailing form, letting his magic envelope him bringing him back to his mate.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

As soon as the cloud of green smoke parted, Loki jumped back having come face to face with Banner, still walking toward the taller man crowding his personal space. Looking over the doctor’s head at the pale sleeping figure in the bed, he gazed down eyebrow rising in question. Bruce simply pushed the God back until Loki allowed him to move him back and they both entered the bathroom. Softly opening the door and entering without a sound, Bruce gestured for him to sit down somewhere. Obliging him the liesmith sat down on the edge of the tub, still silently questioning the scientist with his eyebrows. Once the door was locked, Bruce turned his attention back to the God, studying him.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Mister Banner?"

"Omega, alpha, alpha, five, four, omega."

"Recording stopped sir."

"Thank you Jarvis."

Something slipped away from the doctor’s face, all the caring, and all the softness that usually graced the man’s face slipped away only leaving a cold judging stare. For the third time in his long life, the God of Lies feared the smaller man more than his green counterpart.

"Remove the armor, you won't need it."

Loki studied Banner not sure how to react to his statement, but knew that with or without armor, the other man could still make a Loki shaped hole in the marble. So careful as to not move too much, Loki let his armor slip away, leaving him in fade out black jeans, one of Anthony’s heavy metal t-shirts and a pair of black converses he was rather fond of. Bruce studied him a moment, his eyes lingering a moment on the shirt, something in the dark of his eyes softening a little. But as soon as his eyes met the God's, he was back to cold judgment.

"Is Hammer dead?"

"...No."

"Hmm pity. I'll have to find a way to make it so."

"...I did relieve him of a hand and a finger."

Crooking his head to the side, Bruce studied the taller man, his face splitting into a very disturbing smile at the news. He hummed a little, pleased at the idea and gave a little nod of approval.

"Well done then. He gets to live a little longer."

"Your approval is pleasing to me. But what is the goal of this little meeting away from Jarvis’ prying eyes?"

"Immortality."

Loki leaned a little forward, now more interested than scared. This was something he had started to plan since the moment he had realized his mate’s mortality. A point that had been hammered, pun intended, quite firmly in his head after the near death experience.

"I'm listening."

"You have many more years to live and I do hope that you wish for Tony to be a part of them. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"For my part, I know for a fact that I will live many more years due to my rage counterpart and I also wish to spend them with Tony. Our mutual problem is his mortality and fragility."

"I see you have given some thought to it."

"Injecting Tony with the serum was an option I considered, yes."

"...I thought the serum formula was lost."

Bruce simply smiled a little again, clearly judging the God’s stupidity at his statement.

"Lost... Yes let’s say lost, so the good Director can keep on trying to find it."

"I see, than why not use the serum on Anthony?"

"I don't know what kind of reaction it would have on him and that more than anything stopped me every time he gets hurt. The only reason it worked so well on our boy scout of a Captain, is his naive nature and we both know he changed quite a lot after the serum. That too is quite worrying, Anthony is full of good qualities, but also imperfections, which one would the serum enhance?"

"If not the serum, than maybe another of your inventions."

"No, I would never use Tony as a guinea pig for a serum or formula without at least testing it on half the population. This must be made clear any solution to our problem has to be completely safe for him, there must not be any doubts on this."

"Agreed. Then you would let me find a way in the God’s realm? Even though Anthony hates magic?"

"...Yes."

Loki nodded a little, pleased to have Banner at his side in this endeavor. Convincing Anthony would be hard and he would probably have to find a way to also keep Pepper and the other mortal Avengers, but for now they could focus on his mate’s future immortality.

"Could I propose you come with me for a visit to Asgard, where we could explore our options?"

"What about Tony?"

"Oh he will accompany us! I'm not leaving him here with Captain Stalker."

"Ah! Indeed... Very well, yes, when?"

"After Anthony recovers, I want him on full form to face my family and the court."

Bruce gave a little nod of approval and turned around leaving the God to his own devices. Loki did hear the good doctor mumble something regarding the Hulk facing Odin and felt dread and anticipation fighting inside of him at the idea. When he got out of the bathroom, he could see Bruce back on his side of the bed, Anthony curled up into his arms as if the doctor had never left his side. Sighing in exhaustion, Loki felt his anxiety leave his frame at the sight of his safe mate and slipping his converses off his feet and threw his shirt on the floor close to the bed. The God slipped out of his jeans only keeping on his silk green boxers. He wiggled under the sheets, sandwiching the small genius between his two deadly protectors. As soon as his body made contact with Anthony, the genius turned in his sleep melting his body into the God's. Anthony face found his neck, taking in a deep breath and nuzzling into it as his arms snaked around the God’s waist, humming happily. Bruce huffed a little on the other side, moving so both of the scientists were back to back, touching but not snuggling each other anymore. Not wanting to disturb any of them, Loki simply slipped his arm around both of them, nuzzling his face into the brown hair of his mate. He let the slow steady beat of the inventor heart lull him to sleep, finally feeling calm and safe.

+++++++++++++++

It took almost a week, a maddening completely boring week, for Tony to convince Bruce and his husband to finally give him the right to leave the bed. Then again the genius had resorted to the toddler technique of “let me do what I want or I'll hold my breath until I turn blue”. Bruce had laughed at him until he had actually turned blue and Loki had almost had a panic attack refraining himself from shaking his lover out of his life threatening stupidity. So here he was in the living room with a sitting glaring doctor and a God of Mischief cooking him something in the kitchen.

"Brucey your eyes are green."

"No they’re not, because this is the doctor thinking of how to strangle you, not the Hulk thinking of smashing you... which he is by the way."

"Please Jolly green loves me too much to even think of smashing me."

"Well HE does."

Tony gave Bruce a flirtatious smile, fluttering his eyelashes and doing a little pout. Banner was able to keep a straight, angry face for another five seconds before his features melted into his normal calm face again, his lips losing their angry shape and turning more lax. Sighing, Bruce stood up and came to him placing both of his hands on the scientist’s face and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. As he leaned back pressing his head to the genius’ locking him in place and he looked right into his eyes.

"Tony, sweetie, if you leave this couch or even think of going to you lab I'll strap you to your bed for another week and make sure you are at the peak of health before I even let you move again."

"Kinky!"

"Hmm, you have no idea."

Tony leaned back a little in shock to find a mischievous smile on Bruce's face, using the scientist’s shock he pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. The kiss was soft and reassuring, Bruce placing his marks of ownership on his friend. As fast as he had moved to take the kiss, he backed away leaving a pleased Tony behind as he walked away to his own lab.

"Love you too Brucey!"

"Shut up Tony."

Tony giggled softly as his best friend disappeared down the corridor and turned around to find a frowning God standing behind him with a tray full of delicious looking food. He turned around on the couch, careful not to touch the floor just in case Bruce's threat was real, he really didn't feel like being strap to his bed for another week.

"Should I be worried about that darling?"

"Nope!"

Loki searched his face and then smiled at him, clearly okay with whatever the two smaller men had between them. The God had been hovering during his time in bed, almost worse than Bruce, but then again it was hard to compete with the Mother of all Hens. Walking around the couch Loki placed the tray over the genius’ legs, sprawling himself over the couch next to him holding his own cup of tea.

"Very well then, dear. Now eat your breakfast, we need to talk."

Looking down at the tray, Tony reached over taking his coffee without looking and hummed softly at all the food decorating his plate. There were two giant waffles, full of fruits, half of them foreign to the scientist and covered with a caramel looking sauce. The caramel guess was confirmed by his coffee, as it had a little of the sweet taste in it. He looked over at his husband, waiting to see if he wanted to start talking right away, but the God seemed quite happy to wait for him to finish his plate. Tony vacuumed up the first waffle, surprised at how hungry he was, barely tasting anything, so he took his time for the second one humming softly at the taste of salty caramel mix with the sweetness of the strange fruit.

"I have to go back to Asgard for a little visit and wish to bring you... and Bruce with me."

The next swallow of coffee found its way to the floor and living room table as Tony was turned into a coffee fountain. Loki’s only reaction was to let his eyebrows rise to his hairline, simply looking at his mate preferring to stay silent and watch his reaction.

"WHAT!... NO WAIT!... WHAT!"

"..."

"REALLY!... ASGARD!... WITH BRUCEY!"

"..."

"... Why do I feel like Bruce already knows about this and I'm the last one to know?"

"We were waiting for you to be strong enough to leave. The travel will be hard on your body and since you’re... Well, we thought we should wait before telling you since you would want to leave right away."

"I'm gonna visit the home of the Gods, that is so... Wait is your father gonna be there?"

"It is his kingdom, it would be unusual for a king to leave his kingdom, so yes. Is that a problem?"

"Is it gonna be alright with you?"

"For the purpose of this travel it will be."

"What purpose?"

"Later."

"Oh my God you want to make me immortal!"

Loki was a pale-skinned man on his best day, but now he turned five shades whiter. Leaning back the God studied his face, clearly not remembering how intelligent his husband really was.

"How..."

"Well I almost died, no I actually died for a little while, which freaked you out. Don't even try to deny it babe, you and Bruce have been hovering over me for the last week like I'm gonna die from breathing too much. Then you left in full armor, yes I saw that, and you came back, locking yourself into the bathroom with Bruce, who by the way erased the whole thing. I'm still blaming Jarvis for that one, because he knows not to let Bruce use his codes when I want to spy on him. I thought it was something like that, but then you didn't say anything about it or even mention it so I just assumed I had guessed wrong. But no, no I was right, you and Brucey are immortal weirdoes and want to find a way to make me one too. So Asgard, which means Brucey didn't find anything here on earth that he thinks is safe for me and so you both decided to go with magic. Even though you and Brucey know I hate magic. How am I so far?"

"Scary."

"Good, then you decided to go to Asgard, because it is filled with immortal people and ways to become immortal if I am to believe all the myths and stories. I also think that you two were going to bring me there, let me have some fun with Asgardian technology, find a way to stop me from dying and give me a choice once you were sure I would agree. All this in the kingdom of the man you hate the must on the world, just for little old me."

"..."

"Still with me babe?"

"What would be your answer if I indeed found a way?"

"... Yes, for you yes."

The now empty tray crashed to the floor as the scientist found his lap full of a very handsy God. Saving his favorite cup, Tony reached over placing it on the living room table, before placing both hands on the trickster’s chest pushing him a little before he could devour his mouth.

"BUT! I still want to go to Asgard."

"Whatever you want my love, just can I, can we..."

"Bed now, now, now!"

Tony had thought the God would simply teleport them to the bed, but the diety seemed to have forgotten he even had magic at the thought of being allowed to bed his husband. Reaching around the genius’ smaller body, Loki took a handful of his backside and stood up wrapping the smaller man’s legs around his waist. Not wanting to stop kissing the God, Tony decided that it wasn't worth it to point out the lack of teleportation, when he could devour that sexy mouth while being carried to his bed.

When they reached the middle of the stairs, Tony left the thin lips and cold tongue to attack the long expense of Loki's neck, making him falter in his steps. Loki had plastered his mate to the wall, moaning softly as the man marked his neck with his teeth. Enjoying the feel of being trapped between the lean body and the hard wall, Tony rolled his hips into his hubby's hard on making the God whimper as he let his head fall back. Getting better access to neck, Tony lost track of time simply marking the long neck until he could lean back and see his artwork on the pale skin, since he was for the moment firmly keep against his lover by a gentle grip on his neck. He chuckled breathlessly at the ‘A’ and ‘S’ made of hickeys and bite marks now adorning Loki's neck. Licking over it, he could feel the frame supporting him shiver at every lap of his tongue. Feeling the God slowly melting under him, he pushed against the wall grounding their throbbing members together, getting his lover’s attention back on him.

"Babe as much aaaaaaah... unfair. As much as I love this wall thing if I don't get you inside me soon, you’re gonna have to wait a while for me to recover for round two... and three... and if you’re really good fooooouu-!"

Clearly not able to endure more of the Tony's teasing, the God threw the smaller man over his shoulder giving him a little spank in warning when the scientist reached down to caress the nice backside now on front of him. There was a little growl of warning as Tony keep on caressing and pinching the nice round backside.

"What? Did you really expect me to just watch and not touch? Oh babe I'm an ass man and damn this is one nice ass."

The door to his room was kicked in forcefully as the God let out another growl clearly over with using basic language. It was a miracle that the door was still on its hinges after the force of the hit, but the trickster was still able to close it behind them, finally having some privacy, his next move was to simply throw Tony to the bed. Tony bounced a little, laughing, Loki ripped away his sweatpants, stopping at the sight of bare skin, he had thought going commando would be a good idea that morning, he obviously had been right. Crawling over him on all fours, Loki reached for his t-shirt and ripped it open throwing the now useless piece of material to the side, finally able to explore naked skin. The God placed his hand over the arc reactor, knowing he was allowed to, filling his throat with a soft hum of pleasure. Loki pushed down on the reactor forcing Tony to lean back on the bed, letting his lover explore his body, it was only fair after all the necking he had been allowed to do in the corridor. But there was just this little thing that still bothered him.

"Loki clothes off now, please I want to feel you on me, please!"

Loki, not wanting to stop touching the writhing body under him and finally remembering his magic, simply shimmied his clothes away, pleased at the feel of his cold skin against the hot tan underneath him. Anthony seemed about to say something else, but he slipped his tongue inside the too loud mouth, letting one hand circle the smaller man’s neck, as the other explored his body. He started caressing the genius’ hips, slowly reaching for his thigh, skipping over the now leaking hard-on and caressing his balls and the skin underneath. As his hand caressed and explored the round globe and the clef under, Loki swallowed his mate’s moans as they escaped him. Anthony's hands started to take interest in the action, but just as the God had not been able to explore his lover’s body on the stairs, then neither should his mate. So leaving his neck, his other hand grabbed the wandering hands to pin them over the genius’ head, making him squirm and moan louder.

His other hand finally came up a little giving a soft squeeze and stroke to his mate’s cock, sliding the leak of pre-come easing the slid. Loki only gave four strokes before letting his hand slide over the muscular chest under him and finally leaned back letting the mortal breathe in some air. Which only gave him an excuse to speak again, but his voice sounded wrecked and his first words were the God’s name spoken over and over again.

"... Loki, Loki, Loki.... hmmm please...."

"Please what my love?"

"I... ah.... Want you to... hum... touch me."

"I am."

"No... ah yes there... no down there again!"

Humming softly Loki slipped two of his fingers into his lover’s mouth and released the smaller man’s hands, but not before giving a pointed look.

"Keep them there my love or you'll be punished."

He didn't need to tell Anthony to suck his finger to make them slick, the genius was already on board with that part of the plan. Giving a little nod with heavy lidded eyes, he started to suck greedily on the fingers, passing his tongue between the long fingers and keeping his hands over his head wrapping them into the cover to bind them together, which Loki had nothing against. He could already picture his mate bound to his bed, never allowed to leave as he would be used by the God to satisfy his every desire. If the trickster hadn't already been painfully hard, the idea of a bound Anthony would have been enough to get him there. With his mouth now free and a hand to spare, Loki placed himself to straddle the smaller frame more comfortably and used his hand to caress his lover’s hips. He spared a moment to look at his fingers as they entered and exited that fabulous mouth, seeing Anthony eyes completely unfocused, lost into the feel of the frame surrounding him. With a little growl, Loki leaned down capturing a hard nipple between his lips and slowly reached with his teeth nipping on it. The answer was instantaneous. Mouth falling open around the God’s digits Anthony shocked out a moan and his hips bucked up into the God’s thighs. Growling softly the trickster let his hand slip down pinning the smaller man’s hips to the bed not allowing him any kind of friction. The God knew he could last longer than the mortal if he applied himself to it, but he wanted his mate to last as long as him and for him to get lost into their pleasure. So using the slack mouth under his fingers, Loki pushed them a little farther deep throating the lovely mouth until the genius started to choke at the intrusion and pull back picking up the excess of spit.

Happy with the slippery feeling of his fingers, now completely coated in lubricant, he brought them down placing some of the spit on his mate’s hole, slowly pressing one finger in. Anthony, now free to mumble whatever passed through his mind, let out a long streak of curses as the first finger buried itself inside of him.

“Loki… Gods! This is my first… Oh! I should have done this sooner!”

Loki stopped pressing in, looking up at his mate’s pleasured features in surprise. The God knew his mate had had many partners in the past and that some of those had been male, but knowing that he was the first one touching this special place made him slow down. All the urgency left his body, wanting more than anything to make sure Anthony enjoyed himself for his first time. So he took his time with his first finger rolling his hand and making sure he was stretch enough before slipping in a second one, making the mortal shout his name. As he slowly moved his fingers in and out, Anthony’s hands were shaking over his head, clearly fighting to keep them there. Taking pity on him and never stopping his movement, Loki leaned down capturing the smaller man’s lips with his and reached for his hands giving a little push of magic while he still had the head to use it. A pair of soft leather cuffs lined with green silk appeared around Anthony's wrists and with one little push the cuffs were link to the bed, tying them there so even if the genius tried to pull they wouldn't move. Pleased with his work, the God leaned back, going back to work on stretching his lover open. Anthony was so lost in the pleasure and feel of Loki's ministration that he only realized he was bound when Loki crooked his finger hitting the little bundle of nerve inside his still tight hole. The genius tried to reach for his hard-on, letting a little whimper out when he realize he couldn't touch himself and could only endure everything until the God decided to give him more.

"Loki please, him... AH GOD!... ready! Inside now!"

"Patience darling."

Anthony whimpered again losing the capacity to answer as Loki crooked his fingers again and pulled back, scissoring his finger out. Pulling his fingers out completely he could see his work as his lover’s hole stayed open gaping to be filled with something bigger. Returning his fingers to the smaller man’s mouth he encouraged him to suck on them again, letting him coat them in spit again, as he went back to caressing the muscular body and enjoying himself by closing his mouth around the still hard nipples. Greedily sucking on the fingers, Anthony was reduced to soft moans choked around the digits, as the God bit and sucked on his nipples leaning back to blow a slow breath on his work. At the shiver and whimper he got in response, Loki gave the other neglected nipple the same treatment, until his fingers were finally covered with enough lubricant to lube his throbbing cock.

The God gave himself a little stroke coating his erection with his lover’s spit, adding a little lube with magic to make sure he did not hurt his mate. He aligned himself with Anthony's hole and started pushing in, watching every single twitch or frown on the genius face, ready to stop if the mortal needed time to adjust since the God’s member was thicker and longer than his fingers. He only stopped when he was fully sheathed in his tight hitting the smaller man ass. The feeling of tightness around him felt so good, the God could barely repress the need to take his pleasure from the hot body under him. But this was not a random stranger or a simple encounter, this was his better half, the love of his life and he wanted to make sure Anthony enjoy his first experience. Unfortunately all those nice feeling went out the window the moment pushed back into him and roller his hips moaning his pleasure.

"Move! Loki move or I swear I'm...."

The rest of the sentence was lost in a loud cry as Loki pulled almost all the way out and slammed himself back in starting a punishing rhythm of in and out, slamming himself fully into the smaller body that could take him all in. Anthony's legs wrapped around his waist keeping him close, as Loki pumped himself into him turning his hips a little so he started hitting the genius’ prostate with every thrust.

Feeling himself grow close, Loki reached for Anthony’s hands releasing him from the bed, but keeping his hands bound and in one powerful thrust threw the scientist’s arms around his neck leaving them belly to belly and finally letting his mate feel some friction as his hard member caressed the God’s flat stomach in synch with his thrusts. Anthony folded his arms as much as he could with them being bond and pulled at the God’s hair tilting his head back to devour his mouth, not being able to talk anymore, but needing to express his love. The tight feeling started to make its way to God’s thigh, so feeling his release near and knowing Anthony was secured in his arms, he reached for the mortal’s hips setting a faster pace. Lifting the small frame until he was almost out of him, Loki slammed him down hard and repeated the motion faster until he started coming. Keeping himself fully sheathed inside his mate, Loki let his head slump in Anthony neck, spilling himself inside his lover.

Loki froze after slamming into Tony's body one last time and the scientist felt his insides filling with his lover’s hot cum. He had been surprised at the force of his desire for Loki and had not even thought for one moment to stop the God when he had started to slip his finger inside him. He had never felt that ease and trust for anyone since Pepper and he had just known that Loki would never hurt him. As Loki let out a breath on his neck, he felt the God’s hand close around him and it only took two strokes for Tony to feel himself slip into ecstasy and spill over his lover’s chest. The cuff that had been holding his hands together disappeared as he was maneuvered into the bed, his sweaty body completely relaxed.

Tony let out one last whimper when Loki slipped out of him, feeling empty and almost ready to beg the God to slip back inside. But he was too tired and could feel himself ready to fall asleep in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms he’d ever had. He was almost there, when he felt a warm washcloth pass over his body and between his legs, opening his eyes to see Loki over him, cleaning his exhausted body. Once he was completely clean Loki left again, leaving Tony alone for only a moment before he slipped behind him. The scientist felt the bed and sheets shift around him and then he was enveloped in clean green silk sheets and a hard body at his back. Tony liked being the little spoon after so many years in his role as the big one with Pepper and his other conquests, he could only hope Pepper had felt as protected in his arms as he felt in Loki's. Tony felt the God’s nose nuzzle his neck and hair, he hummed softly as a strong arm pulled him in and one lean leg found its way between his legs. Reaching for the arms around his waist and stomach, he squeezed them a little and had just enough power left inside him for one last mumble before sleep could sweep him away.

"Luv you."

The arms around him squeezed him softly and he heard a similar response before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my great joy this story is right now being re-beta by the lovely Sockera.  
> Who can be found on tumblr right here : sockera.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always it is a pleasure to read comments and I will soon do request so if anyone have any request feel free to ask...if inspired will do :P


End file.
